


Growing trees

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Daycare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Chapter 4 will have most of the sexual content so it's skippable!, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dom Kita, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Miya twins as toddlers, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Kita Shinsuke is a strict businessman who never made time for dating, or starting a family--Until his sister drops of his two nephews for a month. When the twin nephews get in trouble at their new daycare, Kita meets a charismatic and warm children's specialist, Sawamura Daichi.Kita learns softness, to let loose and to relax, while falling for the way that Sawamura handles everything in life. Sawamura also seems to find a perfect grip on Kita's constant attention and thoughts.These two are like strong trees with deep roots. But they're still growing, and learning.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Single Father au except it's uncle Kita~~ I really love to write toddlers too TT I twisted my own heart at times~~
> 
> This is just one of many ideas I had for Kita. I think I went in too deep on how strict and closed off he'd be, but I tried to fix that mid-fic??? Or well, have Daichi fix it for me uvu
> 
> Written for the HQ!! rarepair big bang. I hope all of you guys enjoy!! Tenten's art will be in chapter 2 uvu
> 
>  **Edit:** I haven't forgotten about this fic! Well I did for a while, but I got a reminder and immediately wrote smut for chapter 3 (I always run away when I have to write ero www)  
> I'll update this fic soon again with the final chapter; I'll make up for it with a long one and some smut uvub

The car was absolutely silent. Shinsuke’s eyes drift to the rearview mirror, checking that all remains silent and not moving except their eyes watching the scenery. Things haven’t been going as his ‘normal’ would have it. Despite being unable to control the situation his younger sister has created, at least he could regain some form of normalcy without raising his voice or losing his cool.

Atsumu and Osamu haven’t ever in their lives, for as long as Shinsuke has observed them during family gatherings, been this still.

Arriving at the daycare, Shinsuke loosens his seatbelt. He puts his hands back on the wheel, ignoring his rising heartbeat. The kids need a strong and calm example. Not a laissez-faire child raising where his nephews were allowed to do whatever they wanted. That was the way of his younger siblings and their house rules. Shinsuke would take this moment, this long month, to hopefully teach Atsumu and Osamu how being nice and quiet goes a long way.

“Now, I know this isn’t ideal for you two. I am aware that you miss your mother and would have wanted to rather stay with your other uncle in Kobe and a bit closer to your friends. Sadly, life is what it is and we have to make the best of it,” Shinsuke says, turning his head over his shoulder. Atsumu looks up at him after a moment, and Osamu has his hand on his mouth, a bored look on his face, as he looks outside the window. Decidedly so, not where their new day-care stands.

“I want you to behave, to listen to the grown-ups, and make friends.”

“Why should we? We’ll go back in a month anyway,” Atsumu says, his eyes unhappy and doubtful. “No one will be able to tell us apart anyhow. And your home is so…clean! No child would want to play there. _We_ don’t want to play there,” Atsumu says decidedly. For a kid so young, he must remember how at family gatherings held in Shinsuke’s presence, they weren’t allowed to play as rowdy as they usually did. Osamu sighs.

“New kids like you better so why are you whining?” Osamu says, his stoically set on the window. Shinsuke takes a deep breath as Atsumu’s head swivels to his twin brother. Before another famous outburst between his nephews happens—as Shinsuke has observed too many times already—Shinsuke addresses them both. Calm, voice level with them, a good layer of authority added to get his point across the identical heads.

“No pranks, you hear me? I want you two to behave. You will stay an hour longer than most of the kids because I have work to do.” Shinsuke wasn’t exactly thrilled to have to leave work early, but he counts himself lucky that his boss lets him given the circumstance.

“About that,” Osamu looks at his uncle with a stare that unsettles Shinsuke a little bit. “What about dinner? You’re working and then picking us up at 17:30 at night… when are we gonna eat?”

“Don’t worry about that Osamu. I promised your mother to take good care of you, and so I will,” Shinsuke says, knowing the reason they’re here is that their other uncle from their father’s side is a mess of a human. No time management, no cooking skills, small apartment in the middle of the city. No place to keep two rowdy children taken from their homes. Shinsuke would have worried. He knew he was the best option, flattered that his younger sister said so over the phone as well.

He just wished he could have more than just one weekend to prepare this surprise.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” Shinsuke says, opening the door. The twins shuffle out, their little backpacks hanging off their shoulders. Shinsuke holds out his hands. Osamu takes his right, and after a rebellious half-minute, Atsumu takes his left. He walks them over to the daycare, admiring the seclusion. Large trees and flush greenery encircle the building up ahead. Shinsuke’s eyes glance over the name above the entrance hall, which reads ‘Little Stumps’.

“What is this place..? Is this for dumb kids?” Atsumu asks in a hushed tone. Shinsuke notices how both the twins are halting their steps, reluctant to move forward. Counting till 5, Shinsuke imagines, like he’s done many times in the past 24 hours, how he’d feel in their shoes. He squats down between them, never relenting his handhold with their tiny hands.

“No. This is a high-rated and small little daycare. There are daycares and schools for children who aren’t as able-bodied as you two, or who have learning difficulties. This isn’t one of them. However,” Shinsuke says, looking straight ahead. He pauses for a second to make sure to drive this home. “If there are kids who appear to be less than able or different from you two, I absolutely hope you will be as kind as I expect my nephews to be, and to play with everyone without being mean. Understood?”

They both say yes in small voices, which is enough for Shinsuke to continue the walk to the entrance. As he has to drive to work, they’ve come earlier than other parental figures. Osamu notices this as well.

“How small is this place… I don’t see anyone inside.”

Atsumu huffs. “We’re just getting dropped off all the time…”

Shinsuke holds his breath. He wishes they’d been older. That he could bring them to school. That they had side activities that would keep them in school. But school wasn’t an option yet, and even for a month alone it would have been so difficult. He knows this isn’t any easier for them.

Releasing his hold on Osamu, Shinsuke reaches for the door to open it. As soon as it does, Osamu looks inside.

“Helloooooo, anybody here?” Osamu calls in, as Shinsuke ushers Atsumu forward.

“Oooh, who is here early?” A deep voice calls back, and Shinsuke feels a weird shiver down his spine. He would later claim to himself it was because he was glad that this voice had a reassuring ring to it. Stepping into the dim-lit entrance hall, Shinsuke doesn’t blink looking around. He thought the voice had come from the left, but he doesn’t see anyone.

Osamu backs into his leg. Shinsuke rubs his head, hoping to be as assuring as he can.

“My name is Kita. I called on Saturday.”

The lights come on above their heads, and from his right, a handsome man appears from another hallway.

“Kita-san, yes I remember. And these are the boys?”

Shinsuke looks down to where he finds Osamu against his leg front, and Atsumu trying to hide underneath his long beige coat. It distracts him from not remembering this man’s name as well as his own was remembered.

Looking over the short-kept hair, warm smile, and an apron with little smiling stumps on it, Shinsuke is relieved to find that this man’s complete attention is on the children. Thankfully, he also introduces himself to them.

“I am Sawamura Daichi, and I will ensure you will have a lot of fun here. Now, who may I welcome to the ‘Little Stumps’?”

Feeling Atsumu’s hands tighten on his pressed pants, Shinsuke feels his form stiffen.

“I’m Osamu.”

“…And I’m Atsumu.”

“We’re the Miya twins,” the two say in unison, making Sawamura’s smile widen.

“Yes, the twins. I never had twins in my care before. Let’s make you some name-cards, and then I will give a little tour.”

Shinsuke’s eyes glide to the outside, looking at his parked car. He was sure this was a fine establishment and that a tour wasn’t necessary for him. The twins move away from his space, and when he looks forward, Sawamura is looking right at him.

“You mentioned a tight schedule, so I don’t want to keep you for long. I have the paperwork ready in my office,” Sawamura says, and before Shinsuke can express his gratitude, the caretaker squats down and lifts both Shinsuke’s nephews up. They squeal in surprise and then joy, being lifted up high on Sawamura’s shoulders. “Follow me please.”

Doing so as if in a dream, Shinsuke can’t help but appreciate the nice back walking in front of him. His core focus should be his nephews, and so he looks further up to make sure their little hands hold on, and that Sawamura’s keep them safe too.

The paperwork is filled out quickly. Sawamura puts the boys down, helping to write their names. Shinsuke observes, not quite sure if children aged 6 know how to write their name yet… Looking over, he sees Sawamura taking the time to write the hiragana letters, then puts the name-tags on the boys’ clothing one after the other. When Sawamura looks to him, Shinsuke sees the mouth move without actually hearing what’s being said.

“Excuse me?” Shinsuke says, watching Sawamura’s unwavering smile. He has such kind eyes.

“I asked if you have any questions regarding the paperwork, Kita-san?”

Looking back on the pieces of paper, Shinsuke shakes his head. He finds where he has to sign his name, and he puts his stamp next to it as an extra signature. “That should be all, I assume?”

“Yes, it is. You mentioned you will pick them up at 17:30?”

“That’s the plan, yes,” Shinsuke replies, wondering if he’s being tested. Sawamura merely nods, and writes Shinsuke’s name and the twin’s on a whiteboard. It looks like the neat excel sheets from work. Sawamura also adds ’17:30’ under the header ‘Pick-up’. There’s not many other names on the whiteboard, and Shinsuke sees to his surprise that one line has ’18:50’ besides a child’s name. Interesting. If he’d known of the possibility—

“That should be all. Osamu-kun and Atsumu-kun will have a lot of fun here. We will first go through a couple of rules,“ Sawamura says, and behind him, Atsumu throws his head back in an outburst.

“ _More_ rules. They just never end,” Atsumu cries out, making Shinsuke extremely uncomfortable. He opens his mouth, staring at his nephew, who doesn’t notice it right away. He should be a little more mindful of his voice, the way he behaves in public, and knowing not to be like this in front of strangers. Before Shinsuke can say anything of the sort, and before Atsumu even looks up to him, Sawamura steps in between.

“Rules help to adhere to a nice environment where everyone is safe and happy. And I am sure you will like some of the rules my co-worker Sugawara Koushi had put in place. Now, say good-bye to your…”

At this, Sawamura looks back at him. The smile has gone off his face, and Shinsuke guesses he forgot to explain the situation as it had been a quick phone call, a rush to find a good daycare that would take his nephews immediately. And Sawamura must have noticed the different last name.

“That’s our uncle,” Osamu says, gliding off the chair he sat in a moment ago. It gathers Shinsuke’s attention away from the thorough look Sawamura gave him. “I have to go to the bathroom…”

The smile turns back on full-warmth, kind and assuring. “I guess that means you will say goodbye to your uncle and we begin our little tour. I will give you a moment,” Sawamura says this to Shinsuke, leaving the room for reasons beyond him.

Shinsuke blinks, looking at those given to his care. A care he has expertly put into more capable hands. Atsumu still sits on the chair Sawamura put him on, pouting. Osamu looks past Shinsuke, to where Sawamura left into the hallway.

“Behave,” Shinsuke says, unsure of how many times he’s repeated that one word to them. His younger sister hasn’t said it once. The boys had cried when she said goodbye and for some time after. Shinsuke hopes they won’t repeat it. When they don’t, he’s lured into thinking that it’s a good thing. Unsure of how to say ‘goodbye’ to them like this, he feels the corners of his mouth quirk up. They’re down before he can manage a smile that he’d meant, the way Sawamura’s smiles had come and stayed so easily.

The twins don’t seem to bother either. Wordlessly, Shinsuke leaves into the hallway. He bumps into Sawamura.

“Thank you a lot for being able to take them off my hands. See you in the evening,” Shinsuke says after stepping back and regaining his balance. Sawamura stares at him, his smile diminished. He walks a couple of steps with Shinsuke. A hand holds him back.

“It is none of my business and I am sure that there’s a good explanation for what’s happening but… Things can be pretty hard for young children taken away from their homes and having to live in a new city without their parents. You said they weren’t from Miyagi, and that they had to move here for a month. It’s already hard on them, especially if their parents aren’t around. The least you could do is say a proper goodbye, hug them, and assure them that they’re safe here.”

Shinsuke blinks. “I did all that without you being present. And you’re right. The situation isn’t any of your business, and not as dire as you may think. I am sure they’re in good hands with you and your colleagues. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to leave for work.”

The exchange has Shinsuke a little shaken. He exits the door welcoming the fresh air. Without looking back, he figures that a professional child take-carer knows best. But Shinsuke didn’t like being questioned in an already stressful enough situation, where he wasn’t sure how to handle everything as perfectly as he handled the rest of his daily routines. Plus, if anyone would have to make sure that the children’s minds were at ease, it would be Sawamura’s?

Behind the steering wheel, Shinsuke isn’t sure how else he should have acted. Surely Sawamura was dramatizing the event, or maybe seeing problems where none were. Breathing out, Shinsuke starts the car, glancing to the daycare. More lights were on now, and in there, he hopes that Osamu and Atsumu will listen carefully to the rules and remember them.

It was just for a month. Then everything would be back to normal.

*

*

The call comes at 16:38. Shinsuke quietly makes sure that he can leave at exactly 16:59. He calculated the drive to the daycare would take 25 minutes. The call on his private phone comes as a surprise, a big one as he hears Sawamura’s voice asking if Shinsuke could come earlier to pick his nephews up. Shinsuke’s heart skips a beat.

“What happened?”

“Something that I was afraid of happening. They’re both alright, but they had a little fight with another boy. Please come. We need to talk.”

Shinsuke looks at the clock. He speaks in a low voice, knowing that he’s already benefiting from a friendship with his boss and his good behaviour as it is. “I can leave my office in about 20 minutes. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Cold sweat runs over his neck. What could have possibly set off this behaviour in the twins? Shinsuke didn’t want to think they started anything, but it was highly possible. Plausibility and reason was far from his mind however. In two hours, he would call his younger sister. He’d want to tell her everything went fine and that the two boys are well-behaved. That flies out the window. Sighing, Shinsuke calms his mind. There’s nothing he can do about it right now.

When he arrives at ‘Little Stumps’, he notices more cars in the parking lot. This morning he’d been the only one. Outside, a raven-haired woman with glasses gives him a cool look. When he nears the entrance, she addresses him.

“I apologize for this greatly. My son Yuu is a rather lively boy. I am sorry that he caused trouble,” the woman says, bowing towards Shinsuke who waves her off.

“No no, I am sure that mine—that my nephews are to blame. It’s me who should apologize,” Shinsuke says, and as he bows back, he notices a little boy sitting behind her. For someone this small, his eyes are expressive.

“But mommy, I didn’t do anything!”

“Yuu, silence please. And I said you should wait in the car.” She sighs at Shinsuke, putting her hair behind her hair. “Again, I am sorry. Good evening.”

Breathing out, Shinsuke goes inside. Another man, this one with bleach-dyed hair. He has an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Three boys stand near his feet, none looking much alike the other apart from their current facial expressions towards Shinsuke. He wonders when and how all these young children had become so angry looking.

“Are you Miya-san?”

“No, I am Kita. Miya is the last name of my younger sister and her boys.”

“So you’re their uncle, huh?” The man says, a couple of years older. Bolder. He stays right where he is. “My boys told me what they saw, and that Shimizu-san’s child wasn’t to blame. Making her apologize like that—”

Shinsuke holds his hand up, effectively stopping the other man from talking. “I am aware of how my nephews are and I can promise you I will reprimand them for what they did. If you excuse me,” Shinsuke says, bowing lightly. He ignores the couple of angry looks. Walking down the hallway, he goes where he’s left his nephews just this morning. To his surprise, a silver-haired man stands in the doorway.

“Ah, you are Kita-san? Daichi, he’s here. I’ll talk to Ukai-san. And my favourite three little rascals,” he laughs, leading Ukai and the three children away. One tugs at the man’s apron. “In a second, Ryuu.”

Shinsuke follows the other aproned co-worker with his eyes alone, then steps into the space he left free. Inside, he finds Sawamura kneeling in front of the twins. They both have band-aids on their faces and fingers. Sighing, Shinsuke keeps down what he feels in this exact moment. First he needs to hear what happened. Sadly, Atsumu and Osamu aren’t meeting his eyes, their guilt open on their hearts.

“Please close the door behind you, Kita-san,” Sawamura says, then motions Shinsuke to follow him into a side room.

“I am very sorry for what they did, Sawamura-san,” Shinsuke begins, his head already going low. A second time this day, Sawamura’s hand physically stops him from what he’s doing.

“Rest assured that this isn’t their fault. Like I tried to explain this morning, Osamu and Atsumu are young children and they’re currently under a lot of stress.” When Shinsuke’s face expresses surprise, Sawamura’s face softens. “Not being in their surroundings and somewhere completely new, with a relative they may not see that often, being in a daycare for the first time and meeting new children like this…It puts a lot of stress on a child. Especially twins, who always have had each other.”

Sawamura explains what happened, or at least, what he and Sugawara were able to piece together from several reports of the little ones.

“The other kids wanted to play games given that it was their first time meeting twins. Osamu was very reluctant to do anything today, and Atsumu… I think he has some resentment given the situation of not having his mother here. I… You should have told us that their parents are divorced, Kita-san. When the twins showed reclusive behaviour, Yuu, Shimizu’s son… I think she said she wanted to apologize to you and waited outside. Well Yuu asked about their parents. See, if we’d known about it, I could have prepared the children this morning a lot better. Anyway, the kids aren’t to blame, and I hope you won’t think this will reflect badly on us—”

“No, but you think I am at fault,” Shinsuke says, accepting the facts. Sawamura’s hand left his shoulder mid-speech, but the burn is still there. Less than one work day, and he’s already failing to take care of his nephews.

“I think not having children and suddenly having two to take care of, educating them, and all that is very overwhelming. No one is to blame in this situation, least of all your nephews. Tomorrow morning, Sugawara, Asahi and I will sit the children all down. We can explain and teach them a lot through games. We can take care of it as a group. I am just…this may seem a bit forward… Would you mind coming a bit earlier tomorrow morning?”

Blinking, Shinsuke says ‘no problem’ without thought. He’d say anything to get back into Sawamura’s good books. Even though Sawamura says it’s no one’s fault, Shinsuke can’t shake the feeling that he has done something badly. And it involved not just the kids he was prompted to take care of.

“Good, that way we can all talk together. You’re new to this, so it will be good for you as well, Kita-san.”

Sawamura walks back to where Osamu and Atsumu have remained on their seats. He kneels in front of them. “You two _can_ be quite behaved when no one is looking, hm? Or is it just when your uncle is around?”

The two say nothing, and Shinsuke’s chest becomes tight. It’s harder than he thought to control children. Sawamura has a much better handle on these kids; at least they look at Sawamura when he speaks and not just ignore him or whine. Sawamura’s voice, Shinsuke guesses, has a much more soothing tone. He speaks nicely to the kids, saying that he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt and that what they feel is valid.

“Now, I have talked to your uncle, and we are all agreeing that you two shouldn’t be punished. But you have to promise to apologize to Yuu-kun tomorrow morning. And I will ask Yuu-kun to also apologize and understand you two better. And maybe we can all play hide and seek tomorrow!” Sawamura finishes warmly, his arms outstretched without losing balance. “I am sure you two will love our hide and seek games.”

Shinsuke doesn’t hear what his nephews reply. He’s far too taken in by Sawamura, and the worst mind-drift, as Shinsuke looks at Sawamura’s thighs. Damn distractions…

“You’re…not mad at us?” Atsumu says, looking at Shinsuke’s feet. Neither of the twins look up, but Sawamura does, given the smallest of headshakes as an indicator to play along.

“I am…disappointed. But not angry,” Shinsuke says, hoping this is what the children and Sawamura want to hear from him. When both boys slump their heads even more down, and Sawamura’s widened eyes look up at Shinsuke, he has a feeling that it’s not the right thing either. Sighing at all the responsibility and trust put upon him, Shinsuke keeps his voice even. “Now, now, Sawamura-san already said that there won’t be any punishment. Let’s go home, and you two can face the consequences tomorrow.”

To his ultimate shock, the twins start crying. At a loss of what to do, Shinsuke is grateful someone with professional knowledge of children is here to help. Sawamura calms the boys down, saying ‘there there’. When he looks at Shinsuke, the eyes say it all.

He’s got a lot to learn.

*

*

Sunday night, it had seemed such a piece of cake. Take care of the kids. Shinsuke thought if he’d just do everything how he envisioned himself as a father some time in the future (a future suddenly so much closer), he’d have strict rules and a kind heart. Open eyes, without ever yelling at his children.

At home, he figures he doesn’t have to mention what has already been discussed before. The rice is nearly done in the rice cooker, and Shinsuke serves up helpings of steamed vegetables and a bit of lean meat. The table has been set, with both Atsumu and Osamu having helped; they took the cutlery and the plates as Shinsuke gave them, and they put them on top of the table. It was quite a cute sight—Atsumu helped Osamu onto the chair, and then he gave Osamu all the things to put down, walking back and forth. Too late Shinsuke realized he should have taken a picture of them.

When he dishes up the food equally on their plates, Atsumu’s face looks upset. Osamu says ‘thank you for the food’ and starts eating, but Atsumu picks his chopsticks among the steamed vegetables.

“Is there a problem with the layout of the plate?” Shinsuke asks, watching as Atsumu’s eyes glance up quickly and then down again. Shaking his head, Atsumu puts a green bean into his mouth. Then he whispers something Shinsuke can’t hear to his brother.

“You’re just picky,” Osamu answers, loud enough for Shinsuke to hear. Atsumu sighs.

“You’d eat anything…” Atsumu sighs, starting to eat, if somewhat slower than Osamu.

“Osamu, chew properly,” Shinsuke reminds him, bringing the bowl of rice to his own face. Osamu has a few corns on his mouth, but Shinsuke won’t tell him off for such a small matter. At least he’s eating. Dinner continues, with Shinsuke giving a few prompts, so that the children finish the plate and are both satisfied.

Leaving them in the bath on little seats, Shinsuke sighs. He calls his sibling, making sure the open bathroom door gives him a direct line of sight to the kids. They’re much happier and energetic now. He allows them splashing around, if it means they will tire themselves out and be resting in bed. Shinsuke has read that exercise ensures a child’s sleep at night, but neither of the boys wanted to go on a half-hour long walk that Shinsuke suggested.

When they lie in bed, Shinsuke is glad that the day should be over by now. Yet when he’s at the door, Atsumu asks him if a small light could be left on.

Shinsuke looks around the room. The twins had brought a small light themselves, a white plastic fox. Nodding, he switches the light on, needing to remember to put it out later when they’re asleep. Or leave it on, if they wake up and need to go to a bath—

“Are you still so disappointed that you won’t read us a bedtime story?” Osamu asks, making Shinsuke deadpan. He hasn’t seen children’s books in the stuff his sister packed for them. And he’s not the best story-teller to come up with one. Luckily, Shinsuke’s brain provides a perfect solution.

“I don’t have books to read to you, sadly. Only boring ones and poems. You certainly wouldn’t want those. But,” Shinsuke says, smiling. “If you behave this week, and do everything your caretakers say, we can go to a bookshop on Saturday. Then you two can choose a book and I will be reading it to you. Alright?”

The answer seems to be yes. Atsumu huffs, turning around in his blanket and under it. Osamu nods, doing the same but looking visibly to the wall with his eyes open. Shinsuke closes the door, leans against it, and sighs.

*

*

Daichi opens the door to the daycare. Early hours like this are usual for him, although he would spend them on a physical activity. ‘Little Stumps’ has its fair share of trouble-children, but getting to know them, taming tempers and allowing growth to happen naturally, that was just the most fun part of the job. Daichi whistles as he goes to the care-taker rooms, not yet switching out of his black tracksuit and running shoes. At least he did still run here, for his early energy boost.

Working with children required a lot of energy. When they nap, peace returns to Daichi’s heart.

Be as it may, Daichi feels a bit troubled. Making tea to serve two later, he keeps thinking back on how cold Kita had been yesterday. Daichi has met his fair share of strict parents, not being able to understand how some thought that was the way to raise a child. He had a semi-strict household, where there had been rules but also rewards. Growing up, Daichi knew what kind of parent he’d be one day. For now, taking care and partially raising other people’s children was his job.

“Osamu and Atsumu weren’t badly raised,” Daichi says out loud, waiting for the tea to boil. They were just not used to this, and closed themselves off. Twins sometimes had trouble playing with other children, and being around new ones once more must have been hard.

Tea boiling, Daichi pours himself a cup. He hears a car grinding to a halt, and wonders if maybe one of his colleagues came in early. Koushi wouldn’t, loving sleep. Asahi might have, being anxious about traffic on some days.

When he peers out of the door, blowing on his hot tea, he watches Kita walk in, or well, push the door open with his back to it, holding his nephews, one in each arm. He wears this long tan coat, that billows when the door closes behind him. The kids are silent around him, looking a lot more perky than how they left yesterday. Daichi comes out fully to greet them.

Osamu and Atsumu (he has an inkling of who is who, but can’t be too sure of it yet), light up when they see him and wave. It doesn’t bring unbalance to Kita, who walks forward with his eyes straight ahead. The composure inside Kita certainly appears like a shield around him, as if nothing and no one could ever touch him, or should dare to come close. Daichi cannot help but wonder how a smile would look on that face, breaking that impenetrable shield.

“Good morning! You have arrived so early today,” Daichi says, not minding it at all. Kita sets his nephews down, who run towards Daichi and tug at his track pants. He holds his tea out a little, not wanting to spill a single drop on them. “I eh, wasn’t quite ready yet, sorry.”

Kita’s head turns downwards, to glance at his watch. It looks expensive. “You didn’t want us here this early? You should have said so. I would have attempted to entertain my nephews somewhat. Sadly, I don’t have much for them in my home, and I didn’t want them to watch TV first thing in the morning.”

Then to the kids, “Stop that, don’t you see that Sawamura-san is juggling hot tea over your heads?”

“Don’t worry,” Daichi says, watching the twins back off right away. They don’t seem too downtrodden at being reprimanded. Thinking of his dad, Daichi puts his tea on a safe surface in the room he came out of. His father always put on the TV in the morning. They watched news together, Daichi asking questions about the world and his father always answering them, even if they were difficult. They ate breakfast together like that, after Daichi’s mother left early for work. It wasn’t like he had grown up in front of the TV, and he couldn’t just watch it all day long, not even on weekends. His dad had never made a big deal out of it…

“I understand,” Daichi says on his return, not thinking of how late the reply was, just hoping he sounds polite.

“Ah, you boys!” Daichi says, picking both the children up in one swoop, each in one arm. He had squatted down low, and was able to balance them on his biceps. Osamu and Atsumu screamed in joy, holding onto his head. They seem so energetic, and certainly not difficult to entertain without a TV at all. “I am sure two clever boys like you aren’t afraid of the dark, are you?”

Daichi asks this of the two, who become silent. He looks between them, as there appears to be a telepathic communication going on before they answer, as one: “No, we’re not.”

“I knew it, here, let me put you two down,” Daichi says. When they’re with both feet on the ground, he squats again, holding each at the shoulder. “I have an important task for you two. It might be dangerous, so I want you to always hold hands, okay?” Daichi tells them, watching the twins immediately grasps each other’s hands.

“Good. Now, down that dark hallway, there’s light switches. They would be easy for each of you separately, but,” Daichi continues, putting one twin on the shoulder of the other. The one on the bottom reaches for the top one’s legs, and they hold steady to each other when Daichi releases the one on top. “But like this, you can easily reach them, won’t you?”

Daichi gets up, watching the two walk forward without much issue. They laugh silently at each other, giving directions. The hallway has little lights guiding their way, and soon, the ceiling lights turn on one by one. Daichi turns back to Kita, surprise stretching over his features.

One chink in the armour, repaired in the blink of an eye when Kita looks back at him.

“What kind of children’s books do you recommend for them? Is something wrong with steamed vegetables? I figured it’s best to give them good large helpings of them to help with growth and taste… And should I leave a night light on all night, despite the electricity it consumes when they sleep? It is alright to let them bath alone, isn’t it? I know they shouldn’t have coffee in the morning, but what do you think of hot chocolate versus milk? They wanted hot milk, but I worried about their stomachs being upset and I didn’t want them to puke here…Cleaning the carpets must be expensive,” Kita says, all in one breath. Daichi has no time to answer one question, not even to draw breath to attempt it; Kita speaks on and on, apparently having dozens of concerns with child-rearing, and not just from yesterday.

“Slow down,” Daichi says, hands up, smile always ready. “Would you like some tea?”

“I don’t want to bother,” Kita starts, as if he hasn’t just dropped one question after the other.

“As if, I made a whole pot full. Or are you rather one for coffee?”

“At work, sometimes,” Kita says, following Daichi into the room. Daichi looks over at his bag, wanting to switch out of his clothes and into the ones he brought for work. First he gives Kita tea, having something to hold and hopefully, soon to sip at, should calm his nerves.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll change quickly,” Daichi says, already with his back to Kita and hands in his bag. Kita had sat down with his long tan coat. Another piece of armour, possibly. Daichi doesn’t think much of it as he undresses. Years and years of gym memberships and locker rooms had made him immune of shame to show himself off. He’s in his boxers for one moment, and quickly puts on normal people’s clothes for the kids later. His apron hangs over his locker, and leaves it there until the other parents and children would come.

He turns to Kita, whose face seems quite warm. “The tea is good, right?” Daichi says with pride, sitting next to Kita and taking his own cup into both hands. “My grandparents worked on tea farms, so our families always had a large supply.”

“I see,” Kita answers, bringing the cup up to his lips, not quite drinking it. Maybe he tasted it when Daichi had his back to him, and didn’t like the taste…

“So, your nephews. Please, I hope I don’t overstep my boundaries, but I don’t think you have to be so strict with them. They’re good children, I am sure,” Daichi starts, making an attempt to remember all of Kita’s questions, but not being able to answer them in order. It’s not exactly what Daichi had planned to talk to Kita about today. Soon, the two little twins returned as well, proudly proclaiming they had put on every light switch.

Daichi beams at them. “Thank you for the hard work! I will open the playroom, and you two are allowed to choose one toy to play with today,” Daichi says, taking off the twin on top (possibly Osamu, he seems to be more chill) down on the ground. He takes both their hands and leads them towards the playroom, to unlock it for them. Behind him, Kita follows.

“Thank you for answering all those…concerns.”

“No problem,” Daichi starts. He watches (who he thinks is) Atsumu walk towards his uncle.

“We even lit the one switch down a scary staircase,” Atsumu says, smiling at Kita. Daichi’s blood freezes. The children shouldn’t have gone down there.

“A…staircase? Are you sure you were allowed there, Atsumu?”

“Yup! It said something neither Osamu and I could read. But mom taught us the word for ‘dangerous’.”

Both Kita’s and Daichi’s eyes widen. “Oh dear, I am so sorry about that…The way I made it sound…” Daichi starts, but then has to quickly check the basement. Somehow, he wasn’t making the best impression on Kita. Once again. Luckily, the kids only put on the light, which was situated halfway down the stairs. Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. He switched it off once more, going back up the stairs and wanting to lock the door.

The all-access key was in his apron, of course.

Back to the entrance, he finds Kita looking over his nephews. He has this soft expression, an almost smile.

“I do apologize. I think they tried to be brave,” Daichi murmurs standing close to Kita.

“I am sorry for the trouble. I hope everything is fine?” Kita asks, looking away from the twins. They’re looking over which toy would be the best. Daichi had marked another horizontal-standing and easy-to-reach shelf where kids could call dibs on books and toys throughout the day, sometimes marking a waitlist on the whiteboard. Daichi assures Kita that everything is fine.

“But I do think that we should uhm, have more sessions. I guess you will be having more questions, and I wasn’t able to eehh, talk about everything that I had planned for,” he figures he could try. Somewhere deep down, Daichi wants to get to know this guy more. To get under his armour, even a little.

Kita looks at him, eyes surprised, lashes fluttering down when he blinks. “Oh, yes. My apologies, I monopolized the time quite a bit and had you answer so many trivial things. Do you want me to come early every morning?”

“No, no. First, I can give you my number, for any immediate questions you might have.” It was Daichi’s turn to be surprised, as Kita gave it to him without hesitation. Then, Daichi took it a step further, feeling brave. “And if you want, you could drop off the kids on Saturday too. Asahi works then. We could have a cup of tea in a tea-room close by. There is a children’s bookstore too; I can introduce you to the shopkeeper. She will help you with children’s books that Osamu and Atsumu may like,” Daichi says, remembering one of Kita’s many questions.

“I understand that it might be hard to think up activities or stuff to do with the children, and that’s all the more difficult on weekends. This way, you’re not thrown into the unknown and can be a bit more prepared.”

Feeling that this may compromise his work and his heart, Daichi keeps his voice steady and calm. More so for himself. He felt bad to use the kids, but what he said wasn’t a complete lie. He wants to help. That he might have asked Kita out on a date to do so, was an added plus. If Kita would say yes, that is.

His heart feels relieved as Kita nods and says that’s okay. “Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate the help.”

Daichi walks Kita to the entrance, noticing how relieved Kita appears now. Less stiff, with a gentle smile on his face, he looks even more beautiful and interesting to get to know. Waving goodbye, Daichi stays inside, promising he will oversee that the twins and Yuu make up later. Kita leaves, his tan coat billows behind him. He swings himself with ease into a sleek car. Daichi watches him go, until the car is out of sight.

“Shit,” he mutters, his heart soft.

“Hey, that’s a bad word!” Atsumu says from the corner of the playroom. Daichi has a small heart attack, but even more so when he sees that Atsumu has Osamu in a mild headlock. Daichi rushes in, losing his shoes outside, to undo the damage. He drops to his knees and has either twin by the scruff.

“You two!” Daichi says, letting authority flow through his words to make an impact. “I turn my back for a few seconds…”

“We have to take care of our uncle!” Atsumu says, stomping his feet a little. Osamu sighs and shakes his head. He puts a hand on Daichi’s arm, as if to reassure him.

“I tried to stop him, Daichi-san. He was eaves-dropping.”

“Was not, I was looking out for uncle Shinshin. You asked him out for tea!” Atsumu says, first looking at his twin, then up to Daichi. Sighing, Daichi lets go of the twins, then turns towards Atsumu, rubbing his head. Atsumu lets him, eyes still fiery and on guard. It makes Daichi laugh.

“You’re a good lookout, Atsumu-kun. I can assure you that my meeting with your uncle is completely for your benefit,” Daichi says, smiling sweetly. Atsumu’s eyes were sharp, and his ears too. Daichi has to watch out for this little fellow. “After all, you guys are still adjusting to your new surroundings. Your uncle hasn’t had kids before, and I can imagine it’s very different for you two here.”

Osamu nods, but Atsumu’s eyes squint. It makes him look short-sighted, and Daichi stifles a laugh. More professional, he adds: “Oh, and your uncle wanted to go to a bookstore with you two. I will show him a really good one!”

 _Both_ of them nod now, excited. Daichi then listens to their grievances little by little. Daichi listens, making mental notes to what these particular kids need. It becomes painfully obvious that their mother had been very active and attentive to their needs. They miss going to playgrounds—Daichi figures they could quite easily make friends, if the setting was outside and not in confined spaces. Their restrictive uncle was also giving them an environment and set of rules that suppresses them a little.

“Hmmm, I see. You know on Saturday, Asahi works here alone. There’s fewer children, and he often goes to the park or into the woods. Would you two like to come this Saturday too?” Daichi asks, like it wasn’t already decided for them. The twins light up in excitement at the prospect of hanging out with Asahi. They love his long hair. Plus, going outside suits them just fine. Daichi smiles, knowing that Saturday should pose no problems at all.

Only his unruly heart and his thoughts could make it difficult for him.

*

*

Mid-week, Daichi’s phone reminds him to buy groceries. The next reminder comes with the list. Leaving the daycare in Koushi’s care to close up, Daichi takes the walk to his grocery store instead of to the bus, which would pass it on his way home.

Making sure that he fills his large basket with a variety of greens and other vegetables, Daichi contemplates which fruits to splurge on this week. He wonders what it’s like to live in a country where fruits are inexpensive. Here, he cannot just buy a variety like with vegetables or meat. He picks up bananas, his favourite, and continues on. In his mind he can hear Koushi’s taunts and Asahi’s compliments to his healthy lifestyle.

Rounding the aisles one after the other until his basket is full with all he needs, Daichi makes his way over to buy some fish, and then heads to pay for everything. At a cashier a few rows from his, he notices a small, young family. The father has his boy up in his arms, asking about his day at school. The mother laughs sweetly. Daichi ushers forward in his own row, feeling that familiar hint of jealousy rumble in his chest. He wants that so much too, but has never given much care into getting it.

Peeling his eyes away, he focuses on giving his basket to the cashier, and loads the groceries into the next basket during check-out.

Arriving at home, Daichi nudges the door open with his knee, takes the groceries off the ground, and enters. At the entrance, he says ‘I’m home’ into the emptiness, being greeted only by a green vision. Daichi has nearly 25 plants in his home, always buying one whenever he feels lonely, to have a companion and have his place feel less empty. Lifting the new big plant he bought higher up his hip, he brushes his head against a large leaf.

“Welcome to the family,” Daichi says, coming further inside after ridding his shoes from his feet. He unpacks the groceries first, opens a can of beer, then finds a place for his new friend. Ushijima, the owner of a nearby flower shop, had greeted him with a singular ‘You’re here again’ when Daichi entered. But Ushijima never asked too many questions. That was left to Tendou, who was blissfully absent today. The Heavenly Cow shop owners were what Daichi would like for himself one day; a healthy, balanced relationship, with lots of fun and sweetness, but also that certain edge and teasing.

For now, Daichi has a new plant in a corner where already 3 smaller plants were placed in an aesthetic setting.

He finishes his beer in the kitchen while he cooks, getting lost in cutting up vegetables, frying up meat, waiting for the rice to cook. As he stirs his food, Daichi thinks of the new kids in the daycare, the Miya twins. They were funny, actually. Always talking amongst themselves and thinking up fun adventures when they were playing make believe.

Turning his stove down, Daichi’s thoughts automatically go to Kita. It’s been a while since someone entered his mind like this. There was something about Kita that captivates the eyes, pierces the heart. It isn’t completely unpleasant, Daichi allows himself to think. He was quite drawn to the neutral facial expression, the cool-headed way of speech. The hint of Kansai-ben being spoken, giving away where Kita had grown up or lived for a long time.

Daichi loads his food onto a plate, with some extras and the rice into small bows. He brings it all with ease to his dinner table, which only has two chairs. One worn down by his use, the other unoccupied for as long as Daichi had it. One day, he would like to welcome someone here, cook for them, let them sit in that particular chair. Or his lap.

Grinning and shaking his head at his dirty mind, Daichi opens his second can of beer. He tunes into the evening program his TV comes up with. Daichi looks over to his plant right beside his small TV for a moment, before he begins to eat. Ushijima had told him how to care for this plant, but Daichi had only been listening with half his attention. He should look it up again, just to be safe. He starts eating, watching TV.

Tomorrow he would see Kita again, hence his brain wasn’t completely in the presence of the current day. He wouldn’t just watch Kita drive away after dropping off his nephews. No, they would actually meet in another part of town, in different surroundings. It would probably be all business, with Daichi helping Kita out as much as he can. Still, he would enjoy the presence all the more.

Every so often, Daichi’s eyes glance towards the empty chair, envisioning a pretty man sitting in there, saying ‘thank you for the meal’, and digging in with the same grace and serene attitude Daichi has come to look forward to every early morning.

*

*

Shinsuke looks down his expensive watch, watching the time tick by for 30 seconds. It hits 10 am exactly.

He had dropped the twins off with Azumane; they had been beyond excited to stay at the daycare this Saturday. Shinsuke couldn’t believe his luck—he was sure they wouldn’t want to go there on the weekends too. Not questioning it, he instead looks around, fingers fidgeting. Where was Sawamura? And why was Shinsuke so anxious about all of this?

His car was parked in an underground garage, the one Sawamura told him about. The tea-room was close by. Currently, there were multiple pre-noon meetings held by women of all ages. A few elderly men were sitting outside, talking slowly and carefully about the state of the world. Shinsuke releases a breath, willing himself to calm down already; there was no rush, was there? This was Sawamura’s idea, to help out Shinsuke as he struggled with child-rearing. Yes, everything would be fine. Just three more weeks of survival, and Shinsuke could have his old life back.

Not that he dislikes his nephews. Even if they are a handful, make jokes constantly, or laugh loudly at dinner, making each other snort milk out of each other’s noses…Shinsuke does love them. He quite enjoys picking them up from the daycare, sitting them down at home and preparing dinner for all of them. Dinner was a battle, and Shinsuke intends to win each time he gives the twins steamed vegetables and a glass of water.

Looking up, Shinsuke wonders if he’s ever going to have that for himself. His career has been so much work, but so much easier than the idea of dating. Wait…This wasn’t a date right? Most of Shinsuke thinks it couldn’t be. Sawamura was just a naturally nice, helpful, pleasant-looking guy. The thing is, Shinsuke is afraid he won’t know if someone is attracted to him, unless they say it precisely so.

The door next to Shinsuke opens, as the bell resounds in a little tinkle-tinkle sound. Shinsuke’s eyes are drawn to it, and then his insides are thrown down a pit, free-falling. Sawamura looks at him through the opened door, rubbing the back of his head.

“Kita-san, I texted you that I was inside and tried to text you again seeing you standing there…” Sawamura explains, allowing Shinsuke to get over his shock; Sawamura’s hair was different today. It was styled a bit upwards, like he’s been in a cabriolet riding through the wind. He looked younger, fresher. And to Shinsuke’s demise, even more beautiful…

“Ah, sorry about that,” Shinsuke says, walking to the door being held open for him. “I think my phone is still on silent…” And here he’d been, thinking Sawamura was late. Shinsuke has waited for him 15 minutes long. But that means… “Sawamura-san, when did you arrive here?”

Inside, the pretty colours are as overwhelming as the chatter around them. Sawamura leads him to a table far away from most of the meetings around them.

“I ordered us a special, and since I know it can take a long time to arrive, in which they try to sell you more tea and smaller bite-sized extras, I figured I’d withstand it alone and come earlier. I didn’t want to waste your time or have us sit here for too long,” Sawamura says, not knowing that his soft voice can break a heart. Shinsuke sits down, serenity inside. He picks up his thrown emotions out of the pit, and thinks that it figures. This was business, after all. Sawamura would help him figure out his nephews, nothing more, nothing less.

Sitting down, Sawamura tells him the best teas in this shop, and Shinsuke chooses the Jasmine Special. Whatever Sawamura ordered before would be a surprise to arrive in less than 5 minutes. Enough time to let his tea cool off in the meantime. Shinsuke takes out his notebook and Parker pen, then looks at Sawamura expectantly. Sawamura blinks for a moment, his wide brown eyes places that could sink ships. Then he catches himself with the purpose of today, and tells Shinsuke names and places, with routes and parking arrangements around the area. Parks Shinsuke could go to where other children play. Nearby cafes if he needs some caffeine. Child-friendly lunch places that wouldn’t be the standard Family Lunch and dinner rooms.

As Shinsuke notes it all down, it becomes painfully obvious. Not only is Sawamura a child expert. He must know how to date a person, or ten. Shinsuke doesn’t allow the bitterness in his heart to rear its ugly head on his face. He keeps his mask of neutrality and uncaring sealed on tight.

“So…you visit these places often with…someone special perhaps?” The words are out before he knows it. Shinsuke sips his tea as Sawamura puts his down. Forever and always, Sawamura’s smile is sweet and inviting. Almost dangerous to the likes of Shinsuke.

“Actually, I hang out by myself quite a bit. I know some of the child-friendly ones because my colleagues and I plan outings there with the kids sometimes, or hear parents share useful information amongst each other. Tea-rooms like this, well, it sounds silly and maybe pathetic but…I go here myself, most of the time,” Sawamura says, not meeting Shinsuke’s eyes as he takes up his cup of tea once more. He just holds it, like the only solace. Shinsuke’s heart becomes painfully aware of how known and familiar that sort of loneliness is to him.

“Work took over your life too, I guess,” Shinsuke says, watching Sawamura give a sage nod. They had that in common, at least.

“I do try to keep doing things for myself, and not to be restricted. I don’t have to worry about higher ups a lot, or the job being too difficult. Children can be difficult sometimes, as you are coming to understand. But they all have their little ways, their own peculiarities. It’s fun for me to figure it out and come up with games or exercises precisely for them,” Sawamura says, and his eyes lock onto Shinsuke’s in a way that Shinsuke cannot avert from. He feels enamoured all over again. As if caught in a net, thrown by the most skilful fisherman.

Somehow, it doesn’t feel like the words were just meant to indicate Shinsuke’s nephews.

The special Sawamura has raved about arrives, and Shinsuke’s nose immediately picks up a mixture of pistachio and banana. In front of him comes a slice of cake so layered and intricate with flavours that his mouth actually waters. He can see pieces of bean-round chocolates in the layers and thrown on top, white and black in colour. The very top has crushed green pistachios, whipped cream, and strawberries.

Sawamura has his fork already in hand, but waits for Shinsuke to take his first bite. Shinsuke does so carefully, allowing the flavours to melt on his tongue. He closes his eyes tasting the fluffy core, the thin divides of cream. He bites down the chocolate, and the pistachios, swallowing the first bite.

“This is the best cake I’ve ever had,” he says right away, already looking where the server has gone in hopes there’s more. Sawamura smiles.

“Thank goodness, I ordered us both a whole cake. They only make it on demand, and only one whole cake. We can split the rest up later and you can take some home for your nephews,” Sawamura says, eating his own slice with fervour. There’s cream at the corner of his mouth, but Shinsuke’s not the type to stretch his hand across and clean it up. He rather stares at it, watching as Sawamura’s tongue licks it clean. A shudder runs down his spine. He wishes he was that cake, to be so wanted by Sawamura, to have his lips on him. Shinsuke quickly drinks his tea, wanting to rinse that thought and swallow it away to the depths of his stomach. Nonsense, really…

The thought that Sawamura could eat whipped cream off Shinsuke’s body remains, however, unbidden and unwelcome.

*

*

Daichi gets out of the car with the utmost care. He’d noticed the emblem when the garage workers pulled out, and handed Kita the key. Ever since, Daichi’s movements were that of a baby crow, careful and hesitant. Kita looked right at home behind the wheel of course, fitting in perfectly. Daichi in comparison felt almost dirty, although he pulled out his best outfit this morning.

Kita looks over the now empty seat to the opened window.

“Thank you again for your time and all the help. I greatly appreciate it, Sawamura-san,” Kita says, and Daichi nods along, about to reply. Then his attention is drawn over to the hood of the car, towards the opening daycare door.

Asahi comes out; he walks weird, and soon Daichi sees why. Asahi has one twin strapped around each of his legs, looking troubled as he walks out with them laughing below. Daichi snorts, but immediately has to wave off Kita before he jumps out of his car and into strict action.

“Let them,” Daichi says with a laugh. “Asahi is more than used to it. He’s only looking like that because he’s extra careful. Don’t worry.”

Kita exhales, his fingers tapping on the wheel. He sits back in his seat, trusting Daichi’s word for it, and looks over his other shoulder towards his nephews. Before Asahi tries to walk all the way over, Daichi gets Asahi’s and the twin’s attention. At the sight of their uncle’s car, the children detach right away and say goodbye to a flustered Asahi, who bows and waves back at them with a great smile on his face.

“Daichi-saaan,” the twins say, now running for him. Daichi walks to the front of the car and drops into a squat, scoops them up with ease. Even Atsumu looks less wary of him now. Before the kids tell Daichi about their day out, he tells them to leave that for their uncle, who missed them a lot. Osamu looks surprised, and Atsumu makes a sarcastic ‘Oh really’ face. Kita steps out to open the car door, and Daichi puts the twins inside at the backseats. On either side, the grown ups fasten the seatbelts.

Daichi gives Kita’s hands a longing look. They’re deft, graceful, slender but not fragile-looking. This, his heart sighs, this is what he wants one day, for real. Instead of enjoying it too much, he ruffles Osamu’s hair, waves at Atsumu, and closes the door. Over the car, he looks at Kita’s crown coming up, who closes Atsumu’s door as well. Daichi walks backwards towards the hood, to get a good view of Kita as he returns to the driver’s seat on the right.

“Don’t forget your part of the cake, Sawamura-san,” Kita says, and Daichi retrieves it from the dashboard, as the nephews lose their mind over the cake. Kita turns to them, letting them know that they too will get some, if they remain silent during the drive. Daichi flashes him a look, and Kita turns to his nephews one more. “I didn’t mean silent, I meant…not so loud. You can talk amongst yourself or…tell me about your day.”

Daichi smiles encouragingly, holding his part of the cake to be shared with his colleagues in his hands. Kita gives him one more solemn nod, then drives off. He’s promised his nephews a bookstore outing, and that’s where he mentioned he’d be going now. 

Walking to the daycare, Asahi heaves a heavy sigh. Daichi quickly hides the cake behind him, making sure it stays a surprise. Asahi, too drained to notice, tells Daichi about the outing in the woods; how his heart couldn’t take it when three of the four kids decided to play hide and seek with him. Laughing, he follows Asahi inside. Koushi, busy in the playroom, doesn’t see Daichi, who hides the cake in the staff room. He re-joins Asahi, just in time to see Koushi press his finger to his lips. Daichi walks forward, seeing that the last kid, to be picked up in an hour, is having an afternoon nap.

Asahi nods towards their office. Whenever they usually have their monthly staff meeting, Asahi would bring the cake, Daichi the tea, and Koushi the gossip. They keep the door open an inch to hear the child if anything happens, and as Daichi brews the tea and shares what today’s blend is, Koushi nudges him into his ribs.

“Soooo, you and that new ‘daddy’ huh? You’re treating him extra special after just a week. What’s going on?”

Daichi raises an eyebrow with him, not yet irritated by Koushi’s hinting at things that aren’t there and his stupid eyebrow wiggling. He shakes his head, as Asahi sits down and pulls the cake he brought forward. Koushi points at it.

“Ah, we should have made Daichi buy the cake from that tea-room! He was just there with that cute ‘daddy’ too,” Koushi winks and pouts at the same time.

“Ah ah ah, again, Kita isn’t the father but the uncle…And if you keep saying nonsense, I won’t share this with you, Suga,” Daichi says in a threatening voice, unable to hide his villain smile when he reveals the cake he was hiding behind his back. Asahi claps his hands happily together, and Koushi raises his arms.

“Double cake day!” He whisper-shouts, remembering himself to stay silent for the sleeping kid. Daichi puts the special cake down, already sliced. The tea brews steadily on, and they sit in a semi-circle to start on the special cake first as their tea is still hot. Sadly, ‘double cake’ doesn’t stop one Sugawara Koushi from opening his stupid mouth. Daichi has his mouth full of cake and is unable to protest the stupidity flowing towards his direction.

“Before we start this meeting, tell us about your date!” Koushi says, keeping his eyebrows in check this time. Daichi shakes his head, then swallows.

“It wasn’t a date. I was just talking to him about his nephews without them knowing about it or picking up that their uncle is being troubled taking care of them. Don’t get it twisted,” Daichi replies, picking the next bite up with his fork. Asahi’s too busy to say anything or hold Koushi back, so enamoured with the special treat.

“Say want you want Daichi, I’ve seen you looking all excited and happy when he’s here! And I am not at work when he comes in the morning, so who knows what you two get up too!” Koushi grins, nudging his elbow against Daichi’s arm. Starting to get annoyed with this ribbing, Daichi nudges back hard. Koushi nearly falls off his chair, bumping into Asahi, who makes a ‘hyaah!’ sound and saves his piece of cake by lifting it up to safety. Koushi has more luck than brains and somehow doesn’t fall nor let his cake drop to the floor.

“Ohh, Daichi, your feelings are so strong! No need to be shy about it, we’re all adults here. I am sure Kita-san wouldn’t mind that much either. He only talks to Daichi, doesn’t he, Asahi?” Koushi says, head going from one to the other. Daichi attempts to eat his slice in peace, as Asahi’s heart calms down a little. Then, Daichi watches as Asahi’s prolonged silence leads up to something profound.

“Yes, we’re all adults. You shouldn’t meddle with other people’s business, Suga,” Asahi says, eating his cake after dropping such a bomb on Koushi. The latter is stunned into silence, as Daichi takes this victory for himself.

Sadly, the silence only lasts until Koushi pours himself a second cup of tea.

“By the way, how many slices did you eat today? Aren’t you watching your health anymore?” Koushi asks, pointing to where Daichi is finishing his cake. Feeling caught off-guard, Daichi touches his stomach a bit. This was his third slice, and Koushi had a point. However…

“If we’re all eating so much cake today, there’s only one solution.”

“No, Daichi, please,” Koushi begs, face white with fear. Asahi’s head turns slowly to his friend, then back to Daichi.

“Daichi…have mercy on us.”

Grinning, Daichi knows no such thing as mercy, not even when more of a decade has passed after quitting playing sports with these two. Asahi panic eats his cake, and Koushi takes a careful sip of his tea.

“Race up the mountain after our meeting. We need to burn the calories!” Daichi says, feeling his teenage self surface. “I will invite Ennoshita to kick your guys’ butts upwards,” Daichi says, finishing his own cake justified and energised. Ennoshita might try to get out of it or find an excuse, but would give them excellent aftercare later.

Daichi would have to do more than run up a small mountain nearby to work off three slices of cake though. His first impression on Kita this week had hopefully been a good one. He doesn’t want to mess it up by gaining pounds and looking less fit all of a sudden.

*

*

On the drive home, Shinsuke’s ears welcome the silence. His nephews have been knocked out by the half day excursion they had with Azumane-san. When Shinsuke came to pick them up, the twins had been all excited, running around poor Azumane’s legs. As soon as they saw him, they waved goodbye and ran to the car, quieting down inside.

Parking in front of his building, Shinsuke looks back at them. When Osamu and Atsumu are asleep, they’re quite cute and manageable. He has to pick them up from the backseat, then carry them inside. Both their hands drop to either of his shoulders, staying asleep. Was it that easy to knock them out? Shinsuke wasn’t averse to doing a bit of sport, and if walking around the woods and having the kids run could have this outcome, he’d definitely want to try. Sawamura had given him so much to think about, apart from Shinsuke’s baser thoughts that were on his mind so much.

Inside the house, Shinsuke puts the kids to bed. He’s had quite enough tea for the day, and makes coffee.

Given that they had been behaving well today, Shinsuke browses aquariums on his phone, where the closest one is and what opening times and prices are. His thumb hovers over how much one adult and two children would be charged for. Then his thumb changes the amount of adults. His head hits the back of his couch. It would be easier if Sawamura was there. Just a thought. Looking up to his ceiling, Shinsuke wonders what the hell he’s doing. Why can’t he stop thinking about this guy at the daycare? There must be some trick. Some charm Sawamura uses. All the kids love him too, even his nephews.

Eyes back to his phone, Shinsuke cannot believe what his thumb is doing. Two adult tickets selected, children under the age of 5 being free of charge, Shinsuke orders the tickets, pays for them, and has the e-ticket in his email for next weekend’s Sunday.

Now all he has to do is ask Sawamura out. Not on a date, of course. Just…as a contingency plan. Back-up help.

Wanting to meet up again in a different setting than Sawamura’s workplace has nothing to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With beautiful art of Tenten uvu

At first, Daichi thought he was just being vain. Having some allusions in his head. Koushi always teases him, of how many single mothers eye Daichi in a certain way. For Daichi, no one stands out, and single fathers sadly never come to their daycare. Until a week ago, that is. Daichi sighs, watching Shinsuke’s car arrive. The early morning never wears Daichi down, but the whispering in his head hasn’t stopped. He hides behind a corner inside the daycare, arms crossed over his chest. Surely it was just wishful thinking. More likely than not, Kita’s long stares had everything to do with critical thought and making sure that everything was perfect; even the people handling his nephews for a few weeks.

That thought drives home harsh truths. Kita wouldn’t drop them off for a few years, only weeks. After that, there was no reason for him to come here and see Daichi.

Walking across the path with his nephews’ hands in his, Kita looks like the leader of a beastly crowd. Daichi can imagine that monsters would follow this human into war, snapping sharp teeth and beaks at his ankles, but always lick his heel if he commands it. Kita’s presence is one unlike any Daichi has seen. All business, all order. Daichi, smirking to himself, wishful thinking growing in his head, would love to flip that around. To help Kita let loose a little.

But no, Kita wasn’t looking at him in that way. Right?

*

The more Daichi steals secretive glances, the more his head affirms what his heart wants, what his gut feels. Kita is staring at him quite a lot. Checking out his arms, his backside. Daichi feels dirty for using the white tiles in the bathroom, but it’s how he sees Kita’s head turned to him, while Kita has no idea that Daichi notices the looks. Morning and afternoon, Kita drops his nephews off and takes them home. Unlike other parents, he takes his time to talk to Daichi though. Not just about tips of caring for his nephews, but actual chit-chat. Kita remembers Daichi’s family owning a tea farm, and wonders what the next delivery from Daichi’s house will be.

Daichi doesn’t want to push his luck by inviting Kita home. No, instead, he wants to take it slow, stay careful. Drop hints if he can, but never force it or become awkward. Daichi keeps his head upright and on his shoulders, not allowing trips to the clouds and his dreams to overtake. Sure, possibilities might be there, and Kita surely likes him enough to talk and stay a bit for tea, while Osamu and Atsumu play in the background.

On one morning mid-week, Daichi finds one of his few chances. He stands close to Kita, who looks after Osamu and Atsumu entering this new domain to which they have quite gotten used to already. Daichi looks down Kita’s fine jawline, the Adam’s apple, to the tie. It’s bold, yes, but Daichi wasn’t known to be anything but during his high school days. His hands stretch out towards Kita, who sees them coming, but doesn’t step away. It’s just those unblinking eyes, staring down Daichi’s eyes, perhaps his soul…

“Your tie isn’t straight,” Daichi says, guessing that Kita would only approve of the straightest and neatest ties before he goes to work. It wasn’t even that much off, but enough for Daichi to act a fool. He undoes the tie, not bothered by Kita’s staring. Kita’s tie gets straightened out with ease by Daichi’s quick hands. His thumb rubs over the silk material, his mind conjuring up all the things he could do with this accessory piece. He looks up to Kita, a faint smile working over Daichi’s lips.

“Thank you,” Kita says, his voice serene, his back straight as an arrow. He looks so commanding that the flipside of Daichi’s visions wouldn’t mind being on the receiving side of this man’s hands. It wasn’t a moment where he thought he could do more bold things. Like mentioning just how un-straight he himself is, and how un-straight he hopes Kita to be.

Then, out of nowhere, Kita invites him to the aquarium this Sunday. He has mistakenly ordered two tickets instead of one, and instead of going through the hassle of cancelling and refunding, he’d like to go together with Sawamura.

“I can fully understand if you do not want to, of course,” Kita says, the exact opposite of what Daichi would want. There’s nothing wrong in seeming eager, as it would only signal better and better Daichi’s growing intention of wanting to spend time with Kita. Maybe this was Kita’s way of signalling back to him.

“I would love to go,” Daichi says, smiling widely and with unabashed happiness. He has no shame in his game. Kita smiles back, breaking that hard marble face of his into a wonderful beaming smile. He restrains himself too soon for Daichi’s liking, who reprimands himself for the word choices his head makes today.

“It’s a surprise for my nephews, so I would very much like you not to tell them,” Kita asks, his voice lower. Daichi nods, certainly able to keep a secret. The door suddenly opens behind him, and Daichi turns around expecting to see Atsumu checking up on him—that kid is too clever for his own good—but it’s the sleepy-looking face of Osamu. He looks from his uncle to Daichi, then points to where the two are standing.

“Each and every morning you guys are standing there...What’s so important?” Osamu asks, and behind him, Atsumu makes a remark too low for any to hear except his twin, who rolls his eyes. Before Daichi can stammer out something reassuring, Osamu goes back inside, the door closing behind him. Kita sighs.

“I have to go. Thank you very much,” Kita says, nodding a small bow. Daichi returns it, sad to see him go.

*

*

Shinsuke exits the daycare just fine. He goes to sit in his car, and drives like a normal human being should. Never too slow or too fast, he arrives at work with 20 minutes to spare. Shinsuke drops off his cup of tea at his desk, walks to the bathrooms, locks himself up in a cubicle, and drops his head down into his hands. He was able to not break down in public so far; he had kept his head cool when Sawamura’s hands touched his tie, straightened it out for him. _’Your tie isn’t straight’_ Sawamura has said, and Shinsuke wanted to reply so badly how nothing about him was, in truth. Sawamura’s fingers had touched him in such a familiar matter that it was truly a miracle that Shinsuke’s legs hadn’t given out or swayed even a bit.

And after the accepted invitation, Shinsuke had wanted to scream. He’s actually done it. A white lie to save face and not be seen as someone pushing the other. Or so he hoped. Sometimes, Shinsuke couldn’t understand Sawamura’s smiles. There was something hidden in them. It was awful to think like that, about a guy he’s known less than two weeks, and with whom his relationship was deeply connected with Shinsuke’s nephews being there.

Was he being weird about this? Shinsuke raises his head from his hands, pressing his chin on his laced fingers. Was this how people asked others out on a date? What if he hadn’t lied and just said he’d wanted Sawamura to come?

Closing his eyes, Shinsuke breathes out his hazardous thoughts and inhales normalcy. He is at work, and should behave like such. Sitting on the toilet ruminating wasn’t his style. Getting up, Shinsuke goes out and washes his hands, keeping up appearances in case someone walks in. He goes to his desk, drinks his tea, and waits for others to come in, all of them waiting until the clock hits 8 am and they can start work. Shinsuke forces himself to focus on it for the next 5 hours, not spending a moment thinking of Sawamura.

Daichi.

The person Shinsuke can’t get out of his head as soon as work is over.

*

*

The hands are so strong and powerful. They run over his bare shoulders, down his neck. The thumbs pressing hard into the top of Shinsuke’s spine are merciless, wonderful. Sawamura’s knees are on either side of Shinsuke’s bare torso, as his lower back is straddled. Sawamura presses himself down there, too, not giving a massage, but giving Shinsuke something.

He releases a moan without a second thought. Shinsuke’s eyes roll backward as Sawamura’s naked body rubs oil all over his back. Chest to back, this is the only way to get a massage, Shinsuke thinks. He feels light and heavy at once, hot all over from Sawamura’s steamy touches. He spreads Shinsuke open with ease, and that tongue…Shinsuke didn’t know that a man could make another feel like this. So vulnerable and wanted, so loved and taken care of. Truly, Shinsuke has no trouble with being loud when Sawamura unmakes him. Has no qualms breaking his façade and watching it crumble at his feet. His feet, where toes curl up at Sawamura’s intense ministrations.

 _”Daichi,”_ Shinsuke whispers, too deep into a world where barriers don’t exist. Where he doesn’t have to worry about tomorrow. Schedules are forgotten, nothing worrisome is on his mind. Sawamura empties it out with touches, whispers, teeth travelling over Shinsuke’s skin. He’s as skilled as he looks, as warm and as pleasant. An amazing bed mate, someone Shinsuke wouldn’t mind keeping forever.

It was so, because Sawamura touched his tie. Shinsuke didn’t know he could ever crave someone’s touch as much as he wanted Sawamura to unravel him. Pressing himself deeper into the mattress, Shinsuke keeps his eyes closed, his hand on his penis as he takes care of himself. The heaviness on his back becomes lighter, until his eyes flutter open.

He blinks. Shinsuke is as alone in his bed as he went into it yesterday night. Keeping his thoughts off Sawamura only worked as far as he could will his conscious into it. However, dreams had a way to enter and be disloyal; Shinsuke notices this now, holding his hardness, arm and hand frozen under him. He exhales sharply, fully awake from the first sex dream he’d had in a decade. Shinsuke’s breathing sharpens, as he cannot just stop his hand from moving when he’s so painfully aware of his barely awake actions. There’s already a wet spot under him, come staining his bed. Sitting up, his blanket stays around his back, and Shinsuke closes his eyes. He wants to not think about anyone, and just finish up. But his mind stays disloyal to his actual needs, keeps conjuring up what he dreamed off earlier. Sawamura on top of him, Sawamura _in_ him.

Sighing with relief as release comes quick, Shinsuke looks down the mess with disdain. In a matter of seconds, he’s half-dressed, has taken off his bedding completely, and throws it in the washing machine. He lets everything air out, calls his nephews to wake up. Their groans bring him back to reality better than the need to clean up does. Sawamura has warned him to keep their lives as normal and not as controlled as possible. Shinsuke sighs, having to think of Sawamura and his wisdom, to aid him during the mornings.

Lose control. The last thing Shinsuke would ever allow himself to do.

*

*

That evening when Kita comes to pick up the twins, he finds Daichi in the playroom, and the kids asleep next to him. Noticing Kita, Daichi puts his finger on his lips, then beckons in him. Kita nods, removes his shoes outside, then enters the playroom. There’s no one else by them. Daichi pushes the sleeping twins up into a sitting position, enabling Kita to sit down and stretch his legs on either side of them.

“The floor is very soft,” Kita whispers, close to Daichi’s face. Osamu and Atsumu stay asleep as Daichi let’s Kita hold them, with Osamu’s face pressed against Atsumu’s shoulder. Kita looks down, and to Daichi’s surprise, closes his eyes too.

Daichi is not the type who pats himself on the back easily. But this is a huge deal. He’s proud to see how far Kita has come.

How close to Daichi he is, in this moment.

*

*

They only see each other each morning and each late afternoon. Apart from the private session in the tea-room, and the upcoming aquarium outing, there was not much time spent. And yet, Daichi talks more to Kita than all the other parents combined. He looks forward to him the most, each morning and every afternoon. Plus the invite to hang out again must mean something. Daichi doesn’t want to think too much into it because he might be wrong. Kita doesn’t show much of himself after all, and always has a clean appearance, a straight look towards life.

But Daichi notices when Kita moves around stiffer than usual. Daichi frowns, wondering when actually he’s gotten to think of it as ‘usual’. He’s known Kita less than two weeks. And still, he felt as if he knew so much already.

With Atsumu and Osamu running around in the playroom, Kita bows and turns to leave. Daichi catches him at the shoulder, squeezes gently. This was more physical than just touching the man’s tie the other day. Trying not to look too smug about it, Daichi looks into Shinsuke’s eyes.

“You seem very tense today, Kita-san. Before I became a child specialist, I actually took massage lessons. Would you like to sit down for a few minutes? I can give you sweet release,” Daichi says, his voice even, normal. And still, the words hint at so much more. His heartbeat is unsteady as he waits for Kita’s answer, for Kita to shrug him off and tell him to never touch him again. Instead, to the joy of Daichi’s entire being, he stammers an okay, an alright, and follows Daichi towards the office room.

Daichi clenches his right fist tightly, feeling that whatever game they’re playing, he’s definitely winning at it.

When he extends his hand for Kita to enter first and instructs him to remove his trench coat, Daichi frowns a little. No, it wasn’t a game, right? He was perfectly sincere about how he felt and what he wanted. He was just not as outspoken about it, and would like to let his actions speak for him.

*

*

Why did he say yes to this without even thinking? Shinsuke hangs his coat up, then sits down on the chair. He’s a fool. Worse than a fool; isn’t he kind of a pervert for using Sawamura’s kindness like this? Shinsuke shakes his head, and immediately winces. No, he needs this, and Sawamura has been observant enough to notice the need for it. It was fine, Shinsuke sighs, this is okay. He can allow himself this little.

“Hmm, I don’t want to crumple your shirt, Kita-san. Would you mind unbuttoning it a little?” Sawamura says, swivelling the chair around so he stands right behind it. Again, Shinsuke says yes, like some fool. He unbuttons his shirt and allows Sawamura to push the collar aside. His hands are warm upon Shinsuke’s skin. They press down gently.

The next thing Shinsuke knows, he’s in absolute heaven. The tension and anxiety leaves his body right away, as he leans into those hands and relaxes. Sawamura’s hands are godly at this, even better than dream-Sawamura’s hands. A lot more respectful in that regard too, and Shinsuke doesn’t let his mind be swayed towards the sinful memory he has from that morning. Sawamura elicits little moans from Shinsuke, who doesn’t turn red from it. Sawamura’s thumbs press down, and he leans forward to whisper at Shinsuke to bow his head forward. Shinsuke does so, and Sawamura’s thumbs arouse him more and more, as they circle his neck, up towards his ear.

Shinsuke asks before he can stop himself. “You offer this service to every parent?”

It’s out in the world and he’s unable to take it back or mask it as a joke. Shinsuke cannot joke about it, after he’s said it. He actually needs to know. Sawamura huffs a laugh, barely audible.

“I never felt inclined to offer this,” Sawamura says, pressing all four fingertips deep into the front of Shinsuke’s shoulders, towards the collarbone, “To any parent before. If I had, I might have given it to single fathers but…No. No one has ever earned this little pleasure.”

Shinsuke blinks down at his thighs. He looks straight down, straight at them. His vision swims a little. Was Sawamura flirting with him? Nevermind the hidden coming out to Shinsuke, he’d take that gift in a second. But this was flirting, right?

“Is that so…Guess I am lucky,” Shinsuke says, amazed at how even he can keep his voice.

Sawamura continues with his war against Shinsuke’s neck-tension. “Have you ever…received such attention from…previous people before?”

“No,” Shinsuke says, cutting through Sawamura’s hesitancy with his sharp tongue. Then he suffers the need to stay truthful. “I haven’t given much time to relationships, with anyone, actually. The few partners I had weren’t there for long.”

“Oh, I see,” Sawamura says, his voice a little less smug, a little less hesitant. Shinsuke bites his bottom lip. Should he say more? Should he keep silent? He was so bad at this. Sawamura doesn’t say anything else either, and finishes up the impromptu massage with slow-retrieving hands. “There, done. Now, if you’re ever in need of more of this, you let me know okay?”

Shinsuke gets up from the chair, noticing his knees are a bit weak. His fingers feel numb as he makes sure his shirt and his person look presentable. He overcomes their jelly protest and reaches for his coat, hanging it over his arm before he turns to Sawamura. He looks boyish, almost. Hopeful…or that might just be Shinsuke’s wishful thinking. He doesn’t nod though, doesn’t shake his head. He just accepts what has been given with a bow, and offers his gratitude in words. When he passes Sawamura towards the door, there is something though. Something so strange, palpable, an almost-touch. When Shinsuke’s out of the door, his mind understands what it was.

Tension, still. A different kind however, an unspeakable kind. Shinsuke slows his step towards the exit, eyes on his nephews. Sawamura doesn’t follow him, nor sees him out. Shinsuke in turn doesn’t look back, not wanting to see an empty hallway. Or a guy too handsome for words leaning at the door with a smirk on his face.

Back in his car, Shinsuke vows to not think of Sawamura in such a way. How could he assume anything? Shinsuke never was a vain person, never thought of himself as anything extraordinary or alluring. He was fine with the way he looks, but never thought about how others would perceive him. He had lean muscles from high school sports and keeping up a healthy workout routine throughout university and work. Was he someone wantable, in Sawamura’s eyes? Did he have the time and luxury to think of him that much, and worry about it?

His mind is worthless in building barriers or any form of focus. Sawamura’s gentle smiles break through, his nice firm hands pull apart the veil Shinsuke tries to pull over himself. His face and body are tattooed on Shinsuke’s mind, unable to be set aside or be seen as anything but lovely.

Exhaling through his nose, Shinsuke looks down between his legs, and threatens his own genitals.

“Don’t you dare,” he tells them, hoping he can make it to work without further distracting thoughts.

Naturally, he ends up in the cubicle, unable to stop his body from functioning in a healthy way. Control slips as soon as the lock clicks in place, and Shinsuke has the audacity to blame Sawamura through and through.

When he washes his hands, there’s no denying it. He got hard because of Sawamura. The second thought is more worrying. He really likes him. Ruminating now doesn’t help much, and he already gave his boner the relief it craved. Shinsuke looks at his mirror image as he rinses his hands.

“I don’t have time for this,” he tells himself, tells the smiling Sawamura hidden in the depths of his wanting, baselessly aroused mind. Turning the tap off, Shinsuke hangs his head in defeat. It was him who was so foolish and asked Sawamura out to the aquarium. What an idiot he’s been.

*

*

The warm water runs down his neck and back in a powerful stream. There is only one circumstance in which an efficient showerer like Daichi would waste water like this, as it runs down his spine. He’s already washed his hair and rinsed it, to get that out of the way. But for the past 5 minutes, Daichi had his hard dick in his hands, enjoying a lengthy jerk off under the running stream of water.

Feeling no false sense of shame or insecurity, his thoughts that morning woke him up with a dream of him and Kita in his bed. That thought propelled Daichi out of his bed, out of his clothes, and into the shower without a second to waste. His cock welcomed the quick efficiency and self-love to take of oneself like this. Daichi knows it would be a wasted effort to will it away. Plus, releasing this tension before today’s aquarium outing was only the most healthy way to deal with it.

Kita’s looks lately have been loaded. Daichi thinks back to the massage the other day, those little moans that came out with such pains and shame. Kita’s ears had been red a little, probably angry with himself to let out such sounds in the presence of someone else. For Daichi, it was fodder for his daydreams, for his nightly activities. He’d think of Kita under him, holding back so much, only to cry out all the more louder when Daichi unravelled him. Imagining Kita’s legs around his lower back, Daichi pushes his hips forward, allowing them to fuck into his hands and make him shudder all the more.

With one hand against the tiles, Daichi pumps his dick faster and faster. He bites his bottom lip, smiles, licks over it. How sexy it would be to invite Kita over for dinner, then play around on the dining table, the first kiss…and then Daichi would go down on him, seduce him into the shower, after eating up Kita’s cock and exciting him all the more. He envisions the faces Kita would make, how his tough neutrality would be broken.

Daichi leans his forehead against the tiles, hissing at how good it feels to think of Kita under him. _But what if…I let him boss me around…_ and Daichi’s fantasies change to Kita standing over him, locking in behind him, being dominating and bossy. Daichi’s hand slams the wall, then he puts it between his legs to finger himself, gasping as he adds one finger after the other and his moans become higher pitched. With his forehead against the tiled wall and the water running over him, and both his hands working him off, Daichi soon groans out in pleasure.

Standing up straight, he looks down in a smug smile, watching his come drip down the tiles. Oh, if only that could be Kita, kneeling in front of him…Or Daichi kneeling before Kita, licking him clean. Daichi laughs, washes it away with water. Then he finishes up showering and cleaning himself, lathering himself up with manly smelling shower gels.

Daichi grins more and more, rubbing soap over his chest, touching his nipples. His dick gets hard with ease, thinking of Kita standing behind him, Kita’s hands cleaning him up and going lower and lower… Daichi can’t help himself, and he goes for round two. Thinking of Kita all over again, and who would have the most stamina.

*

*

The scent comes first. Shinsuke’s head turns towards it, nose trying to understand what he’s smelling. It’s fresh, bold, coming closer. He hopes it’s Sawamura. Unmoving for the most part, Shinsuke allows his nephews to pull his arms about. They’re playing some kind of game he isn’t privy to, and it involves pulling his hands, his fingers, possibly attempting tug-of-war, him being the rope. The boys are silent, only a few giggles coming from them. Shinsuke smiles down at them, wondering if he should ask what they’re doing. Of course in a voice that doesn’t sound dull or reprimanding.

Shinsuke’s smile doesn’t fade, and he hears himself laugh as he asks, “Have my arms become ropes?”

Looking up, both Atsumu and Osamu wear twin faces of joy. Their hair was brushed, the black of it shining in the sun. Feeling playful, Shinsuke grabs their hands and pulls them up for a change. Their giggle is loud and piercing, but not scolded.

“Ohhh, what’s happening,” Sawamura asks, coming close. Shinsuke puts his nephews back down, lowering his arms and letting their feet touch the floor. His hands stay with them until they pry themselves loose. They run towards Sawamura, and he soon has one on each leg. Shinsuke opens his mouth, closing it as he lets Sawamura take care of it himself. And Sawamura carefully crouches down to meet the boys. His olive jacket unzipped, it falls over his thighs, revealing the checkered button-up he’s wearing. It’s blue-orange in colour. The sight of it makes Shinsuke’s neck warm. He was wearing a similar button up, his shirt being more striped than checked, and he wore all his buttons up instead of having a few open like Sawamura.

He’s ruffling the hair of the twins. Strands are sent up and sidewards, and his nephews talk at once, Atsumu more and faster than Osamu, who interferes whenever possible.

Strange.

Usually Shinsuke would be bothered by that.

Instead, he stands, watching as Sawamura’s head turns between them like he’s watching pingpong. The scent Shinsuke caught earlier was his alright; it comes off in fresh waves. His hair is combed backwards and up a bit. Shinsuke doesn’t want to think it’s for his sake. Maybe that’s just how he wears his hair when he’s not at the daycare.

Osamu and Atsumu rush back to Shinsuke without being called, and they quickly take his hands again. They call back for Sawamura to hurry up, and Sawamura falls in place next to Shinsuke, as much as possible with one of the twins pulling Shinsuke’s arms forward once more to make him walk faster. They’re both doing it, but too forcefully. Again, Shinsuke cannot shake this distant feeling that something is off. He should tell them to behave, fall in line. Or stand still and stare down at them until they understood. But around them, more and more parents with their children came fluttering to the aquarium. The kids ran around, softly recalled by mother. Then they ran off again, fathers and mothers laughing at the energy.

“I gather they now know where we’re going,” Sawamura asks, his chin brushing over the fake fur rim of his hoodie. Today was sunny but breezy. Shinsuke has dressed the boys in protective layers. For once he chose a more sport-styled jacket, faded white-blue with details on the shoulders and elbows. They were walking on the pathway leading up directly to the aquarium. Shinsuke grinned.

“They threatened rebellion against me at breakfast. Said they’d rather stay home than go to an art museum again.”

“Again!? To how many did you take them?” Sawamura asks, his question answered by Osamu.

“First day we came to uncle Kita’s house, he took us to _three_ art museums. Atsumu fell asleep in the middle of a tour during the third,” Osamu says, grin already on his face as he turns his face away from Sawamura and towards a pouting Atsumu. Atsumu pouted, murmuring something about ‘resting one’s eyes to appreciate the art more’, except his annunciation of ‘appreciate’ was a little more mumbled. Shinsuke didn’t correct them.

He had to deal with Sawamura stifling a laugh. His shoulders shake and Shinsuke looks straight ahead.

“I like those museums…” Shinsuke says, not detailing how they brought peace to his lonely art. How unjudged he felt going to a museum alone, being by himself for hours. When he went to the movies, a restaurant, or a coffee place, there were always stares on him. Sawamura smiles.

“Well, good thing you’ve got me huh,” he says, making Shinsuke’s eyes widen a bit and glance at Sawamura. Sawamura didn’t blush, didn’t look away. His tone didn’t sound like one making a joke, and he didn’t take back what he said or brush it off as something that hadn’t mattered. Sawamura’s warm brown eyes stay steady on Shinsuke’s. Peace brought by a person of skin and flesh, not a still-life drawn ages ago with brush and ink. Shinsuke smiles, nodding his assent. Yes, good he had Sawamura to help him out…

After entering and putting their jackets in a locker, Shinsuke had worried that his nephews would trail off as soon as they were inside. But they stay neatly beside them; Osamu holding Shinsuke’s left hand, and Atsumu on Sawamura’s right. The grown-ups were in the middle, and for a stupid second or two, Shinsuke thought of them holding hands as well. Idiotic.

Shinsuke’s eyes stare up in wonder around him, the serenity of the water, the plants, and the many animals of the sea floating along. Some came close to the thick window, and Shinsuke follows Sawamura’s example of picking one of the boys up to see the fish better. At moments like that, Shinsuke notices Sawamura’s elbows press against his. Acting like it was nothing, Shinsuke looks up ahead, listening to the soft murmurs of his nephews. Their awe and joy in being here catches onto him.

They move along through the tunnels, standing still whenever a larger fish swims high up above them. Atsumu falls on his behind once, and Shinsuke watches as Osamu first laughs, then glances at both Sawamura and Shinsuke, and helps his brother up. The odd sensations Shinsuke had before, that things weren’t right, were gone. No, this was exactly right. He smiles at Sawamura, always noticing the man’s eyes on him. Even in the dim light, with dark blue surrounding them, Shinsuke feels the heat of that stare. Sawamura tends to stay close to him, and the brushes of elbows become frequent as they keep walking.

Wary, Shinsuke looks at one of the y-splits. Most of them were circles anyway. Osamu stands close to Shinsuke, and Atsumu continues walking ahead to the left. Shinsuke looks at the plate, describing that the left would lead to the sharks, the right to the turtles. Pressing one down Osamu’s head, Shinsuke crouches and picks him up. Osamu has his hand to his mouth, shy of putting his thumb between his lips. He doesn’t look away from the shark drawn on the plate. His eyes are fearful.

“You don’t like sharks?” Shinsuke asks, standing aside as a stream of people come. Sawamura ushers Atsumu to the side as well to let others pass. Shinsuke focuses on Osamu, who shrugs one shoulder. Shinsuke hums. “They’re fearful predators. We’re quite safe behind the glass, you know. And I wouldn’t ever let something happen to you.”

Shinsuke knew they could just as well split off. But Atsumu would talk about what he saw, making Osamu feel like he missed out or worse, that he was being a baby about it. Shinsuke keeps Osamu on his arm, nodding to the left.

“I’ll protect you. If you’re scared, close your eyes,” Shinsuke says, soft enough so Atsumu won’t hear. He wouldn’t notice Osamu, not if there were large sharks to marvel at. Osamu nods his head, one of his arms around Shinsuke’s neck. Feeling victorious, Shinsuke glides forward, Sawamura following along holding Atsumu’s hands. Atsumu is giddy and fearful, but his need to see the sharks overrules his fright. Still, he sticks close to Sawamura as they enter the tunnel.

Shinsuke feels Osamu’s head brush his whenever he hides, and also feels Osamu sneaking glances from his safe spot. Atsumu’s face is almost plastered against the glass, his hands up but he keeps them away to not make marks. Shinsuke feels proud of that. Sawamura comes close to him again. His hand brushes over Shinsuke’s free and Osamu-less shoulder, then lower.

“You’re getting quite good at this,” Sawamura murmurs, close to Shinsuke’s ear.

“Thanks to you,” Shinsuke says, looking up together with Osamu as a hammerhead shark swims past. Atsumu gasps, running back to them. Shinsuke hears him say ‘that looks so freaky!’

They continue on, coming into a large square to watch the turtles. Osamu signals Shinsuke to be put down, and joins Atsumu as they walk hand in hand to the largest turtle here. They speak among themselves, sharing what they saw earlier. This time, Sawamura’s elbow nudges Kita’s a bit harder.

“There’s a nice little place close to the aquarium. They’re kid-friendly, and have excellent jasmine tea. You invited me here, so please let me invite you out for lunch,” Sawamura says; his eyes are trained on little turtles following a larger parent. Shinsuke looks away from Sawamura and towards that same sight. Wasn’t he swimming with sharks? Going too deep into an abyss he couldn’t see the other side of? Going in blind wasn’t Shinsuke’s forte. The rejection on his tongue, Shinsuke swallows it. He wants to spend time with Sawamura. And it was close to lunchtime alright.

Straightening his spine, Shinsuke answers. “Sounds good to me.”

*

*

Kita looks at his nephews, as they play with their new plush toys. The look he has spells out that he has no clue what compelled him to buy the toys he himself might see as useless or a waste of money. Daichi watches on as the look mellows, a smile appears. Atsumu’s voice becomes quiet on his own, as he pulls Osamu deep into the story of their game. He holds his own little shark plush, swims around in circles. Osamu has his whale-shark plush on his legs, holding it upright. Osamu’s toy was slightly bigger, but Daichi had been glad to see no fuss was made about it. He even heard Atsumu say they’d share stuff one way or the other.

Children were easy, Daichi thinks, as he brings the hot jasmine tea to his lips. Looking back at Kita, he wishes that one was as easy to read as his nephews. Kita keeps displaying mixing emotions on his face. One moment he’s perfectly at peace, serene, smiling. The next his eyes harden, his lips open. He closes them with a smack, looks away. Daichi barely notices, but Osamu was telling Atsumu he was being an idiot. Daichi grins. Kita must have really taken his words to heart, and not control or scold the twins as much as he had. Osamu, for one, doesn’t flinch or look up at his uncle, but continues playing with Atsumu.

When their lunch arrives, the children still hold onto their plushies as they get up on their chairs. Kita looks at either of them.

“Put them away as you eat, or cover them with napkins so they don’t get dirty,” he offers silently, and Osamu puts his whale-shark close to Daichi. Atsumu picks up multiple napkins, covering his shark; he pretends it’s sea-foam, and that the shark is biding his time.

“Smart of it,” Kita says, taking up his chopsticks as he starts to eat the rice. The children have mellowed out a bunch; they follow their uncle’s examples. Daichi eats too, finding it hilarious how slow Osamu eats. He enjoys every bit to the fullest. Atsumu calls him a slow eater, but one look from Kita has him swallow his words and part of his miso soup. Kita allowed his nephews to have a shared portion of fries, and makes sure the divided heaps are evenly.

Drinking his own tea, Kita looks at Daichi. Sometimes, those eyes seem to know everything. Daichi, on one side, hopes they can’t. On the other, he shouldn’t have anything to hide and bares what he feels proudly. Kita can know that. He really should… Daichi wonders if he could get away with another invite. But what he has planned wouldn’t involve the children, and where could they stay if not with their uncle?

“This tea…is it from your family farm?” Kita asks, surprising Daichi who nods.

“We supply this chain, actually, yeah. It’s family run, and my grandmother is close to the granny from this business.”

“Mhnn, I see. Speaking of grandmothers…I should take Osamu and Atsumu to visit theirs.”

Osamu, his cheeks full with mouthfuls of rice, lights up at the mention. Atsumu swivels his head. “Oh, when, when? Could granny make us gyoza, too?” Atsumu asks, and Daichi hides his laughter in a cough as he understands why Osamu looks even happier than before. That kid has food on his mind all the time.

Kita smiles. “I am sure if you two offer to help her a bit, she might.”

“Could we go tomorrow?” Osamu asks.

“I was thinking next weekend,” Kita starts, noticing a silent protest of pouts and sad eyes. “If we only go for dinner tomorrow, granny will be sad. She wants to see you two for a bit longer,” Kita tries to explain. Atsumu murmurs again, and Osamu sadly eats a fry.

Like a lightning bolt, a plan strikes Daichi’s mind. It’s so sudden and instant, so perfect and without fault. He shifts on his seat, waiting for Kita to explain they can visit granny for a night maybe the following week, but the first visit should definitely be long.

“Say, couldn’t they stay with their grandmother for the night? I don’t know how well she is—”

“Granny is strong,” Atsumu bursts out, eyes wide at the slander against his grandmother. “Great-granny was so too, she said. She took care of uncle too!”

Instead of reprimanding Atsumu for being loud or his tone, Kita laughs. It’s the sweetest sound, one Daichi doesn’t think he could ever get enough of. He wants to hear every version of it. For now, he lifts his hands in protection, calming down Atsumu.

“I am sure they’re both strong women you respect.”

Nodding, Kita explains how his own grandmother, and the great-granny of the nephews, lived in their house. “My mother isn’t that old yet, and she did offer to take the twins for a night once a week if I needed a-ah, doesn’t matter,” Kita trails off. Daichi could imagine. If Kita was overwhelmed or needed time alone. He couldn’t say that with the twins here, it would be the most wrong thing to say. Daichi nods, showing his understanding.

“If we stay over at granny’s, she would make us gyoza. And octopus sausages for breakfast, and her special crab-salad for lunch,” Osamu marvels, eyes distant, already dreaming of the food. Atsumu bounces in agreement.

“And she’d give us little bread-rolls whenever we want,” Atsumu pipes in, as both twins look pleadingly to their uncle. Kita sighs.

“If you guys want to go that badly, I will talk to your granny tonight, and we will settle for a date and…how to get you to her and to the daycare,” Kita says, glancing over to Daichi. “My mother has her daily routines and such, I wouldn’t want her to take care of them for 24 hours.”

Daichi nods, his mind brimming with ideas. A dinner invite, possibly able to be within his own home, was a bright and shining promise on the horizon. He just had to bide his time and wait for Kita to mention when the children would be at their grandmother’s. Diving back into his rice, he doesn’t feel bad one bit for his cunning mind. Kita does need some time to himself. And Daichi could help make that time as enjoyable as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit:** I got a reminder that I still needed to finish this fic~ I worked on some stuff today, and I'll upload soon~ Sorry for making everyone wait, but its gonna be worth it~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry TT I didn't mean to let months pass...  
> After I was done with the bang, I was so exhausted from these fics. so I focused on a bunch of other stuff. then the other day I realized i never finished this! Like, I had the final chapter mostly done but wanted to added some thiiinggs (gotta have that ero at the end as always w more in the end notes about that).
> 
> ANYWAY I LOVE WRITING THE KIDS??? i had so much fun with the miya twins as babies QQ
> 
> Please enjoy!

Eyes peering over the collection of shirts, Shinsuke sighs. He has enough, and yet, he wonders if he should have gone shopping. The white shirts are out of questions. He wears those every day to work, and they’re visible when he has his tan coat opened. Sawamura knows him in those. To the other side of the wardrobe, Shinsuke looks at brighter coloured options. No, he already wore a button-up the other day.

Right in the middle are Shinsuke’s rare grey and black shirts. One of the grey is more beige, and it has a satin-feel to it. It was one of the fancier shirts Shinsuke bought without having an occasion for it. He takes the hanger out, thinking it would fit well over the black pants he wears.

Shaking his head at this behaviour, Shinsuke gets dressed. He has already used a spray of perfume, a bottle used less and less but still potent in its scent. Would it be alluring enough? Was he now more excited by having it on, more prepared? A cold feeling takes over, and Shinsuke soon sets it aside. Nonsense. What could he possibly be afraid of. It was just dinner. He has hung out with Sawamura before. It probably meant nothing. Maybe a thank you for the aquarium date—no, day at the aquarium.

A small voice sounding much like his best friend’s in the Hyogo prefecture reminds him that Sawamura had already invited him and the kids to lunch on that same day. They were even.

Putting on his watch, Shinsuke wonders what Aran would make of all of this. Setting his friend aside, he finishes up getting ready for whatever war he was heading into, and looks himself over in the hallway mirror. The apartment was silent and dim, less bright without his twins here. They were at his mother’s, probably being fed gyoza right this moment. Shinsuke smiles at his reflection.

Then his eyes harden. His fingers set right his bangs. When everything is in order, Shinsuke takes his keys, slips into his shoes, and exits.

Arriving at Sawamura’s address, Shinsuke peers out through the open window of his car. The setting is so alike the daycare; a single house stands within large trees, surrounded. The road behind and ahead are both dark and quiet. Above the gate, and over the nameplate, two lamps light up the path to the house, and the name ‘Sawamura’. Nerves return with force into Shinsuke’s system, and he can’t shake it off as easily as he did in the private shelter of his home. He looks at himself in the rear-view mirror, leaves aside any name-calling to himself and gets out of the car.

When he reaches the gate, he finds it open at the hinges, a note hanging there. ‘I’m inside cooking, come to the front door’.

Tucking the note inside his pants pocket, he follows as instructed. Shinsuke sees light from a window on the right. It’s large, and white curtains shield his view to the inside. He sees a shadow moving, knowing that frame so well already. How could it only be the third week of knowing Sawamura, when it feels so much longer already. And he didn’t know that much about him in the first place. Determined to change that, Shinsuke strides towards the door. As soon as he reaches it, he finds that this one too is open. Between the door and the frame, a note is plastered. Carefully, Shinsuke takes it, having to flip the paper to read the text.

“Make yourself at home, but don’t scare me’. A rush comes over Shinsuke, there and then gone like a crashing wave of the ocean. He folds the paper and places it with the other one. Hands in his pockets, he shoulders the door and enters, slips easily out of his shoes. His gaze sweeps around the entry hall, noticing art work, a nice vase with flowers. Their smell strong enough from his position, it invites him to step closer and smell it deeply. Entering the home as silent as he can, he follows the sounds and different scents, indicating where the kitchen is.

Sawamura stands with his back to him, an apron on; a lazy tie at Sawamura’s lower back begs Shinsuke to be made into a nice bow. A different thought involving ribbons enters Shinsuke’s head, who becomes mesmerized in his own thoughts.

“Oh, there you are,” Sawamura says, greeting him with a wide green. “Come come,” he asks Shinsuke closer, who had hoped he’d go undetected a little while longer. He pardons himself for the intrusion as he steps into the small kitchen. There could have been room for a table for two, but instead, Shinsuke finds sports equipment lying on the floor. Surely there would be a better place for that…

“Do you workout in the kitchen as you cook?” Shinsuke asks, coming to stand at Sawamura’s left who laughs, shaking his head.

“No, although that doesn’t sound too bad. I misplaced them there after cleaning, I think.”

Listening, Shinsuke brings his face closer to where Sawamura is stirring up a delicious colourful meal. Before he has a chance to retreat, a teaspoonful is offered up to him. Shinsuke doesn’t miss a beat, opens his mouth to taste it. It’s sweet and a bit sour, somehow a nice balance in the middle.

“And here, some extra chicken bites,” Sawamura says, giving Shinsuke what looks like a round, breaded piece of chicken. It tastes delicious.

“If I’d known you’d cook,” Shinsuke says, unwilling to finish that sentence. Sawamura’s easy smile changes into something deeper. He nudges Shinsuke into the living room, where a table for two is already laid out. Shinsuke blinks, assaulted by the attack of green before he can even manage a thought about sitting in front of the TV to eat dinner. Every possible free space is taken by a plant, a planter. There’s the smell of earth all around him, fresh as if a backyard got dug up to place new flowers. Shinsuke knows that smell too well; he helped his grandmother plant flowers in her garden when she was alive.

“I somehow didn’t think that I’d have a guest today.”

Sawamura’s voice doesn’t cut through Shinsuke’s thought. It doesn’t suddenly dissolve the sadness in Shinsuke’s chest. Rather, it embalms him with warmth. As if noticing that something shifted within Shinsuke, Sawamura stands besides him, apron on, arms touching. He doesn’t ask Shinsuke what’s wrong. Instead, he introduces his plants, what their names are, how troublesome one or the other tends to be. His voice has a low thrum to it. As balance restores within Shinsuke, thinking of his grandmother only with pride and happiness, he nods.

“Having plants in the house is a healthy habit, I have just a few,” Shinsuke tells Sawamura, as they walk the few steps back towards the kitchen. Telling Sawamura what plants he has, Shinsuke leans against a wall, watching Sawamura return to the meal he’s cooking.

Being told to sit down at the table a little while after, Shinsuke watches from his perch. The apron is off, hung at a single hook out of sight from Shinsuke. Sawamura offers Shinsuke beer, who doesn’t drink by himself and so accepts it with the promised presence. Thankfully, Sawamura doesn’t intend to turn the TV on; he sits with his back to it, on the opposite side of Shinsuke. Thanking him for the meal, Shinsuke digs in, marvelling at the good taste. Everything harmonizes with each other. Sawamura’s eyes are on him with stolen glances, and Shinsuke makes sure to voice how much he likes Sawamura’s cooking. The stolen glances don’t become less after it, and Shinsuke notices Sawamura’s smirk.

*

*

When dinner’s finished, Daichi watches in horror as Kita sweeps up the dishes and washes them. His protest falls on deaf ears, and Kita continues until they’re all set to dry. He declines another beer, and Daichi wonders if he should drink another one or follow Kita’s good example and have water instead. No one drinks water when they have a serious conversation, which Daichi intends to have, so he does take another can for himself. He doesn’t need the courage of the low alcohol percentage; he already asked Kita out. Now he has to make sure Kita knows it was a date.

Sly, Daichi settles beside Kita, sitting on the floor in front of a clean table. Not wanting to come on too strong, Daichi’s careful that their limbs don’t touch this time. Kita appears aloof, much more silent in his manner than usual. Something had been wrong earlier; Kita’s stare into nothing. A mist over his eyes, either remembering sadness or feeling it deeply. Daichi hadn’t known what to do but to talk about his plants, hoping he could soothe Kita somehow, if not with a hug then by his voice.

His tone deepens now, and he asks Kita right out about past relationships. Kita looks at him, like it was the most unimportant question in the universe. Daichi feels himself shrink, but makes his smile stay perfectly on his lips.

“I didn’t spend much time on that. The beginning of my career was more intense and time-consuming. I don’t want to be that guy who comes home late, or not at all.” Kita’s eyes glance away, his mind working. “Anyone who came close was just so superficial. Nothing exciting or different about them. Others were just too lazy in their work that I couldn’t imagine them being worthwhile.” Looking back at Daichi at once, Kita’s eyes never narrow when he speaks.

“In addition, dating is so…difficult. Meeting up somewhere with something in mind, hoping the other person feels the same. Never knowing what someone else might think, or being bothered if you ask. It’s such a fine balancing act. I am not cut out for it,” Kita finishes.

Daichi is silent for a whole 3 seconds before he bursts out laughing. He doubles over, placing his beer away without having sipped it yet. Kita looks on like he’s an interesting specimen who clearly lost his mind, so Daichi waves his hand by way of apology, ‘please don’t mind me’, as he can’t stop his body from shaking in the aftermath.

“So uh, what do you think this is then?” Daichi asks, not a bit afraid of what Kita might say.

Kita blinks, looks at the empty table where the dinner had been. Looks up at the rest of the home, then back to Daichi. If realization has struck, Daichi wouldn’t know from the way Kita’s face hasn’t changed.

“Ah, I see. Yes,” Kita looks away once more, now at his hands. He links them together, knuckles bending as he presses the tips of his fingers into the backs of hands. Then he eases them into a Western prayer hold, back straight as his head swivels back. “Please tell me this is our first date, and I didn’t miss it the other times.”

Calmed down considerably, Daichi inches closer. Kita doesn’t move. He brings his hand to Kita’s face, that fine line of what they were before and what they could be broken in a moment. Kita’s head holds perfectly still as Daichi leans into the only thing he has been wanting to do since he asked Kita over here. Through lidded eyes, Daichi watches Kita’s close as he kisses him. At first, the lips Daichi touches don’t move. Then, as Daichi teases to back off, Kita leans forward, his hand shooting out to Daichi’s shoulder. It issues a warning, and soon their mouths brush together in a little dance. Daichi, smug about his conquest, angles his head and deepens the kiss, enjoying how Kita gets his tongue involved.

When they part, that smugness doesn’t fade. Daichi wonders if his eyes betray how much more he wants. He asks Kita’s moist lips, “Well, what are you thinking?”

The tease doesn’t go unnoticed, Kita’s eyes, mellow and warm, crinkle when his smile reaches them. His hand travels from shoulder to neck, pulling Daichi with a tickling demand of fingers tapping the back of his neck. A moment later, their mouths hardly back together again, Kita sits on Daichi’s lap, letting him know exactly what he’s thinking, feeling, wanting.

Daichi accommodates Kita, his hands on the man’s lower back, first on top of the beige shirt, then under it. Kita’s hands come to his throat, under his jaw, as he kisses him with wet sounds being the music in the otherwise silent house.

Kita stops abruptly, his eyes closed. For a painful second, Daichi fears the worst. Then Kita’s eyes snap open, sharp and precise.

“And what about you then? You like kids, but you haven’t started a family.”

Not letting it get to him, Daichi steadies his body, his soul, before he answers. “I hadn’t found the right person…before,” he adds quickly, his hands splaying across Kita’s lower back, pushing him a bit closer. Kita doesn’t smile.

“And you _think_ I could be?” Kita asks, and Daichi almost misses the tease hidden in the words. Then he grins like the devil, hands going further down, and he captures Kita’s mouth with his. He answers with his body, just like Kita did before. He’s unashamed how his emotions are getting the better of him, the want bulging in his pants, greeting Kita’s. Kita returns it, driving himself down in a smooth wave of motion, rocking Daichi’s world upside down; he’s controlled by heat now, but when he tries to be a bit reckless, Kita keeps him in place, makes sure he doesn’t get the upper hand.

Accepting that challenge, Daichi changes the game. Hands under Kita’s rear, he leans forward, making him slide off Daichi’s thighs. Then, Daichi uses the freedom of movement to stand up, and take Kita up in one go. A little gasp escapes Kita’s mouth, only for it to get revenge on Daichi’s neck. Thrilled by the use of teeth, Daichi’s eyes turn hazy. He knows where to go though, and walks purposefully towards his bedroom door.

“Wait,” Kita says, and Daichi’s feet stop right in front of it. Damn, Kita was right; not knowing what the other person was thinking was gruesome. They had joked about it just now, but Daichi’s skin turns cold at the thought of rejection. Looking down on him, Kita’s eyelids are heavy, and a faint blush from the heat settles on his cheeks. He breathes out, once. “The other thing is…I don’t think I can handle the idea of losing control.”

Daichi’s mind catches up fast to what Kita means, and his smile becomes one the devil would be fearful of.

“I beg a bit of trust from you…I can help with that,” Daichi offers, continuing into the bedroom. Gently, he kisses Kita this time, placing him on the clean bed under a window. Daichi continues kissing, blindly reaching for a bedside lamp. In the faint glow, with the rest of the house still alight, Daichi locks eyes with Kita. He sees the fear of the unknown, can sense the tightening of Kita’s gut below him. Daichi kisses Kita’s forehead, lingering there.

“I’ll be right back, relax,” Daichi says, knowing that the word alone might not help. He rushes from his room, turns off most lights except a small one in the kitchen. Then he returns to the living room, not daring to glance through the open door behind which Kita waits on his bed. Lies on his bed. Hasn’t run away yet. Daichi locates a small box from his TV table, retrieves condoms and lubrication. He hadn’t felt this sure about it before, which is why he hadn’t put the box in the bedroom. Breathing out, he takes two condoms and the lube, then walks with less stompy feet back to where Kita hasn’t moved a muscle.

Brushing fingers through his hair, Daichi scoffs. “You could have gotten undressed, you know?”

Kita stares up at him, sitting up at his elbows, one leg stretched out as the other knee is up.

“Why, I thought you’d wanted that pleasure for yourself,” Kita says, and it unsettles Daichi in his core how normal he looks, how unbothered by it all. There was passion in Kita’s hands, his kisses. He’s been so honest when they were talking. Daichi can’t remember if Kita has tried to hide something, his eyes always so open and knowing.

Smirking, Daichi walks to his bed. It’s a single, the only thing that would fit in this room. Kita makes no room for him, and so Daichi puts the small goods on the bedside table, before his arms come down on either side of Kita; the rest of him follows, melting into Kita’s form, as it bends below. There is something so unique about this man under him that Daichi can’t help but have his hunger demand more of it, to see everything about it, to get to know Kita as intimately as the man would allow. Their kisses reflect this, less coordinated, more huffs of breath between them as Kita’s hands fumble under the hem of Daichi’s shirt. Daichi moves to help lift the shirt over his head and arms, then watches in astonishment as Kita folds it before letting it drop on the floor.

Blinking still, Daichi sits back on his calves, as Kita’s fingers attack his button and zipper next. _Who wanted to undress who?_ Daichi wonders, unable to keep the grin of his face when Kita tugs his pants down. Unable to do more about it unless Daichi moves, Kita tutts. Daichi captures his wrist instead, returning him to the previous position. Eager, Daichi’s fingers help Kita out of his clothes. He cares less about how they fall to the floor, but Kita becomes restless beneath him. It’s not Daichi’s kissing, he hopes. But what is going on in that beautiful brain..?

One moment beneath him, Kita moans something that Daichi doesn’t get. The next, Kita is gone; he couldn’t handle the clothes strewn about. He strides over to Daichi’s wall-in closet, slides the door open, takes out hangers, and hangs his own clothes. Daichi’s left to kneel on the bed, jaw hanging open, heart pounding.

Turning around, Kita doesn’t blush. He’s warm in the face, but he doesn’t look ashamed about his ways. Daichi cannot help but love that little odd moment, even if it was in the middle of him seducing Kita. Wordlessly, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, Kita returns to lie down on his back. He places his head on the pillow, his feet spreading beside Daichi’s legs. He looks inviting like this, while the eyes draw Daichi in, heart and soul. Keeping a laugh at bay, Daichi hovers close once more.

“Please don’t run off like that again,” Daichi says, mouth close to Kita’s ear. “I promise I will take excellent care of you, Kita-san.”

Kita hums. “I do expect that, Sawamura-san.” Then, a moment of consideration passes. “Daichi-san.”

“Just Daichi works well for me, if you’re okay with that,” Daichi says, breathing out over Kita’s throat. He places kisses there, his tongue lingering as his heart beats fast against his chest. His form comes down over Kita, hoping to trap him this time. Kita’s arms embrace him.

“Shinsuke. But never Shin, Shin-chan, or any other nickname.”

Smiling against the hot skin, Daichi keeps his eyes close, humming agreement when he marks Kita—Shinsuke as his. Even if it’s just for a night. For 24 hours. The mark may fade, but Daichi hopes and prays that he’s allowed to make many more over time.

*

*

The phone vibrates. On the twins’ request, Shinsuke had put it on in that setting, so they could watch the movie undisturbed. Shinsuke promised not to take any work calls, but this was his sister. As Osamu and Atsumu lay sleeping against him, with blankets covering their little bodies, Shinsuke does his best not to move too much and to keep his voice low.

He listens to her happy voice, happier than what she’s been in a while. The excitement seeps out of her, as she speaks about having found a new place, better work. A flat near a good daycare and with nice schools all around. A playground for the twins. Shinsuke listens as his body turns to ice, barely managing to make sounds of agreement and understanding.

“Oh,” he says, dumbly into the phone. He feels empty. Shouldn’t he have had more time? Have 3 weeks already passed? Chances and warmth slip from him, as memories of children laughing and Sawamura Daichi laughing with them dissipate into a grey fog, into nothing, into the return of Shinsuke’s dull life. It had been dull, routine and nothing else. Osamu and Atsumu had brought disruption, happiness, outings that Shinsuke’s thoroughly enjoyed. And Shinsuke has found Daichi, only to have that final week where he’d see him morning and evening be taken away from him, much too early.

“It happened faster than I thought!” she says, and right after, how she’s able to get the boys back so much sooner than expected. How work will give her time off to take care of them. She apologizes again for the burden she and the twins must have been, and how Shinsuke must be happy to get his ‘normal’ once more. But she doesn’t understand, doesn’t know. Shinsuke doesn’t want his old life back. He appreciates and likes what he has now.

Had.

“I see. That’s good,” Shinsuke says, ignoring the pain spreading through him. His sister tells him she’ll get back to him tomorrow, to hash out plans for how to get the boys back to Hyogo prefecture. His sister sounds so much happier, and Shinsuke should feel happy for her, too. When she hangs up, Shinsuke slowly lowers the phone on his stomach, the TV a white noise in front of him. Atsumu stirs in his sleep, while Osamu lays perfectly still. He should bring them to bed soon.

Instead, Shinsuke leans his head back, closes his eyes, and allows the pain of missing someone to take over. He’d actually miss his nephews. And how would he see Daichi again…They have had one night. Knowing glances in the morning when Shinsuke drops the children off. What would happen to all of that now?

*

*

The sun warm on his skin, Daichi opens his eyes as he hears Shinsuke’s car. Getting up from the bench in front of the daycare, Daichi barely stands before he has to crouch as the twins rush towards him. In their own way, they tell him about half the movie their uncle watched with them yesterday night, finishing each other’s sentences. Daichi looks over to Shinsuke—he’s still in his car. Daichi concentrates on what the kids are saying, his eyes glancing up to the car once or twice. He cannot clearly see Shinsuke in the car, who is only a shadowy silhouette behind the window. 

Osamu tells him how Shinsuke promised them they’d watch the other half tonight. Atsumu teases about who fell asleep first. The door to the car finally opens, and Shinsuke takes a lifetime to walk over. Daichi immediately notices something is very wrong; Shinsuke looks at his feet, which walk so, so slowly. With the twins in his arms, Daichi can’t enter the daycare. Like a robot, Shinsuke opens the door for him, not meeting his eyes once. Daichi walks in, not letting it get to him.

“Really, that sounds cool,” he replies to the boys with the same cheer as if he wasn’t worried. Had he done something wrong? Did he forget something important? Daichi doesn’t know, cannot remember. He walks in, puts the twins down, and opens the door to the playroom for them. When they seem to not need him for the moment, Daichi turns to Shinsuke immediately. He stands off to the side, eyes on the twins.

Daichi edges closer, his arm bumping Shinsuke’s.

“What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Shinsuke says, words clipped. Accentless. “My sister called. Everything went a lot smoother than she expected. I’ll have to bring the boys to the station tomorrow.”

Daichi’s heart sinks. “Oh…I see.” And he does; Shinsuke appears so heartbroken about it, even though his exterior remains so calm. Daichi threads his fingers through Shinsuke’s. “Have you…told them?”

Shinsuke shakes his head. “I don’t know how.”

Nodding, Daichi offers to help with that. Like he’s helped Shinsuke every step of the way. “I won’t abandon you now, if that’s what you fear,” Daichi says, joking. When Shinsuke’s head swivels to him, there’s no mirth between them.

Stunned, Shinsuke asks, “You won’t?”

Crooking an eyebrow, Daichi tightens his hand around Shinsuke’s

“Of course not. It might be hard for them, but we can ease them into it. Are you afraid they don’t want to go back?” Daichi asks, thinking something is off. Why would Shinsuke not believe him if he said he’d help? “I am sure they will miss you and perhaps this, but they’ll be excited to go back and be with their mom again.”

Shinsuke nods. “I am aware of that,” he says, looking to the kids. “I’ll miss them.”

“Me too. But you’re their uncle; it’s not like they’re leaving forever and you won’t see them again.” Whatever Daichi’s words mean to Shinsuke, he cannot fathom. Nothing seems to ease the hand he’s holding. Shinsuke has that same near-invisible wall up to shield him from anything. Daichi sighs. “Come on, let’s break it to them. Follow my lead,” Daichi says, tugging Shinsuke inside. They leave their shoes outside the room and enter.

The twins take it perfectly. There was no doubt they wouldn’t be. They rush to their uncle, as if they know they have to comfort him. They tell Shinsuke to visit them more often, and that they do want to come here too, and meet Daichi.

Then, Atsumu pouts, his eyes sly as they shift to Daichi. “You are gonna stay with uncle Shinshin, right?”

Laughing, Daichi wonders just how smart this kid is. He bounces his fist on his chest with confidence.

“You can count on me, I will take good care of him when you two are back with your mother,” Daichi smiles, only to be met by more pouting from Atsumu. What takes him by surprise is the likeness of Shinsuke and Osamu, when they stare blankly at him.

In unison they say, “Really?”

Smile faltering, Daichi looks from Osamu, who is quickly distracted by Atsumu, towards Shinsuke. Shinsuke looks surprised. At least he’s not sad anymore, Daichi guesses, but then Shinsuke gets up and walks towards the door. Daichi looks over his shoulder, about to get up. Shinsuke paces the room, tapping a finger to his chin, When Daichi stands, Shinsuke leaves, to continue pacing and thinking within the daycare.

Feet back in his shoes, Daichi looks at Shinsuke, unsure if he should stop him from pacing physically or interrupt the man’s thoughts by speaking up. Shinsuke takes that decision from him, by pointing a finger.

“Why did you just say that?”

Daichi rubs the back of his head. Confused as he was, he couldn’t follow why Shinsuke was behaving like this or asking that question. Shinsuke’s eyes never narrow. He stays where he is, remembers that pointing fingers isn’t polite, and continues pacing and looking at the floor. Daichi’s feet follow close to him. He wasn’t sure anymore if he should use Shinsuke’s family name or his first name, so instead, Daichi’s hand reaches out to Shinsuke’s arm, makes him turn.

“Do you need to sit down for a moment? We can talk better that way.”

Shinsuke just stares at him. “Was that one night enough for you?”

His heart sinks at those words, and Daichi scowls. “What? No, of course not…”

“I see,” Shinsuke says, but Daichi is sure he isn’t. “That’s what I thought. I wish I had more time, but I guess this is goodbye then.”

Freezing cold blankets Daichi, who doesn’t let go of Shinsuke’s arm.

“Shinsuke, what the hell are you talking about?”

Looking right at him again, Shinsuke is absolutely still. “We haven’t known each other for so long. And just one night…I wasn’t prepared for it to end so soon. I thought that my sister would need more time, that I could have Atsumu and Osamu a bit longer. That I could learn to be a better uncle for them. And that I’d see you more. But, fate was in my sister’s favour, for which I am glad, for her. Truly. But it means Osamu and Atsumu have to go back to her. And I won’t get to see you anymore.”

Daichi sighs out, his entire body recovering from the schock. He leans his head on Shinsuke’s shoulder.

“I cannot believe for a man so accomplished and learned, you’re this dumb,” Daichi says, meaning Shinsuke mostly, but also himself. Behind him, he hears Osamu cough.

“When will we go back to mom?”

Daichi turns, letting go of Shinsuke’s wrist. Shinsuke’s voice comes all business-like.

“Tomorrow morning, we will take the shinkansen to Tokyo, and your mother will get you from there. We will pack tonight and,” Shinsuke thinks, for a moment, then says: “We will go to a family restaurant for dinner tonight. You guys can order whatever you want. I have to go back to work now, and will try to get tomorrow off.”

Atsumu huffs, both he and Osamu don’t look too excited. Weird, especially for Osamu who likes food a lot. They slink back into the playroom. And Shinsuke is off at once, out of the door. 

Daichi yells “Wait!” and rushes after him. He might have said the wrong thing, but who could think that Shinsuke would be this oblivious!? “Shinsuke, hey, you’ve got it all wrong,” Daichi calls after him, uncaring how he may look as he speed-walks after Shinsuke, whose feet bring him to his car fast. Shinsuke shakes his head.

“I did. I had.”

Not knowing how else to solve this, Daichi’s arm loops around Kita before he can reach his car. Brash manners need brash actions. Daichi turns Shinsuke around, who won’t meet his eyes.

“Shinsuke, you don’t understand. How could one night, no matter how awesome it was, be enough when I want to see you every day!?” Daichi says, his voice loud. Shinsuke’s eyes snap back to him. He watches Shinsuke’s shoulders slump, realization finally hitting him.

Shinsuke’s mouth opens. “I thought…when I asked you, I thought that one night wouldn’t be enough for you to…have such strong feelings for me.”

Daichi’s jaw goes slack. “Hah? I had feelings _before_ that night! I didn’t just develop them for…during…” Daichi gestures, his hands interlocking without being too crass or depicting what they’d done. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. He needed to speak more plainly, or Shinsuke wouldn’t get it. “I had feelings in the first week, and I believed you liked me back.”

“I do,” Shinsuke says right away, and Daichi’s shoulders relax. Good.

“So, I helped you out. You asked me to the aquarium. I invited you to dinner.”

“Yes, that’s what happened,” Shinsuke says, his hands on Daichi’s elbows, as Daichi’s reach over Shinsuke’s arm. Keeping him here.

“I looked forward to every morning that you’d come, every minute you spend here longer than necessary…”

Shinsuke looks down between them. “I did so too.”

Daichi puts his forehead to Shinsuke. “And so, of course ‘one night’ wasn’t enough. I want many nights. And days. I want to wake up next to you, and fall asleep curled around you,” Daichi says, smiling now. The feeling was overwhelming, and he needed to say it. “I didn’t need the sex to bind me to you, Shinsuke. Not to say I did not enjoy it to the fullest,” he says, grinning cheekily.

Melting into his embrace, Shinsuke’s head rests next to Daichi’s. “Oh…that’s good. I thought my time was up,” Shinsuke says, and Daichi hugs him tight.

“Obviously not, you fool.”

Shinsuke sighs, parting. He looks at his watch. “I…I have to go to work now. Do you think the kids will be okay?”

Daichi nods. “They will be. I will take care of it, if you don’t mind. They seemed sad to go back…”

Shinsuke nods. “I saw.” He allows Daichi to kiss him. “Right…I have to go…Please call me if anything’s the matter.”

Watching the car drive off, Daichi guesses that Shinsuke’s mind would have probably found a different reasoning behind it, and still not get it. Fingers combing through his hair, Daichi breathes out. His heart couldn’t take such a rollercoaster ride.

He returns to the daycare, to soothe the nephews. They shouldn’t have found out that way. Daichi had wanted to help Shinsuke, but the misunderstanding came down over them like a storm.

*

*

The ball rolls between them. Sitting with their feet spread out, Osamu and Atsumu use their hands to send the small over the carpet.

“Are you sad?” Atsumu asks, and Osamu shrugs his shoulders. Atsumu huffs. “It’s alright to be sad. A little. Uncle Shinshin was really fun this week.” Atsumu flinches using the nickname, but his uncle isn’t here to give him a glare for it. So he grins a little to himself. Osamu nods, unable to disagree with that. Atsumu sends the ball to him, and Osamu pushes it back with one hand. The ball rolls diagonally, and Atsumu has to lean sideways to get it. “I like Daichi-kun, but I don’t know if he’ll be a good boyfriend to our uncle!”

Osamu laughs. “He’s always been nice to us. And I think uncle and he look cute together.”

Atsumu sticks his tongue out, picking the ball up as it comes.

“You only say that because _you_ like Daichi-kun.”

Osamu scowls, breathing out through his nose. “So? You like him too. He’s cool, and strong, and always plays along with us.” Osamu lifts his hand, waiting for Atsumu to throw the ball. It comes with ease. They throw it back and forth now. Atsumu still looks bitter.

“I just hope Daichi-kun is good enough for uncle Shinshin. We should threaten him!”

Osamu scoffs. “How. We’re 6. He’s ancient and large.”

“I am sorry, ‘ancient’?” Daichi interrupts them, and Osamu’s throw goes wild and high; the ball boinks off Atsumu’s head, who doesn’t even yap at Osamu. They look up, overheard. Daichi sighs.

“You kids…I am not that old, okay? And I…I do like your uncle very much.”

Atsumu makes stupid kissing noises, and Osamu wishes he had the ball again to hit him again with it. But Atsumu gets up, runs to Daichi’s leg, and punches his little fists to the sides of it. Gently.

“You better!”

Osamu gets up, pulling Atsumu back into a hug. He looks up to Daichi, who goes into a squat. His arms go wide, and the twins rush into the hug.

“Wait…this means,” Osamu starts, and Atsumu’s face lights up with the same understanding.

“Uncle Daichi!” They say at once, beaming up to Daichi who starts laughing. He sits back, his face changing.

“Now, don’t call me that as long as we’re in the daycare…and let’s not jump too far ahead.”

“Why not? You like uncle Shinshin—” Osamu says. Then he shakes his head, as he got pulled into Atsumu’s antics of using the forbidden nickname for their uncle. “Uncle Kita,” Osamu rectifies, getting an elbow from Atsumu.

“—and uncle _Shinshin_ likes you,” Atsumu finishes, giving Osamu a knowing look. It’s fun when Osamu adapts to him. Then they look at Daichi with round eyes. It was that easy, right?

*

*

The station is cold and bleak. To Shinsuke, it wasn’t just functional, the way he sees train stations usually. Or packed. The other travellers sprinkled across the platform, painted on the granite at their feet were the indicators where to wait. Shinsuke, for once, doesn’t stand on one such indicator. He isn’t patiently waiting for the train, either. He has his nephews in his arms, their smaller arms around his neck. It’s hard to hear them be so sad to leave him, when he thought they didn’t want to be here in the first place.

A bit further off, Daichi stands, leaving their premature goodbye alone. He does look up once, giving Shinsuke a warming, apologetic smile. Shinsuke sighs.

“I will visit more often, I promise. As soon as you guys get serious about school, I will help out, too. We can read the classics together,” Shinsuke says, his heart breaking when he hears Atsumu snort through his cry, making an ugly little sound with his nose. He has tissues, but his hands are too busy holding his small nephews. Unwilling to let go of them. He has an entire train ride to Tokyo ahead, but then leaving his city already feels like a first goodbye.

Last night, his nephews had asked again and again why he didn’t live in his old prefecture, why he couldn’t move in with their mother. Shinsuke sat them down and tried to explain, as best as he could. 

He repeats it again. “Some people have their roots. And sometimes, to grow stronger, a different climate is needed. I belong here,” Shinsuke says, noticing a small smile on Daichi’s lips. Kissing the heads of his nephews, he puts them on a nearby bench, then dries their tears. From his pocket, he lifts out homemade chocolate brownies. The recipe he found was a healthy one, and the nephews liked them just fine. They eat it in silence, Shinsuke’s hands flattening their hairstyles. 

The speakers on their platform resound the news that the shinkansen is coming. Shinsuke stands up, and Daichi walks over to him. For a second, Shinsuke averts his eyes. He drones on about his travel to Tokyo, the short lunch he will have there with his sister. And how late he will return. Then he looks back at Daichi, who huffs at him, gently and kind. 

“I will be here,” Daichi says, stepping forward to kiss Shinsuke’s lips. Shinsuke’s eyes widen. But there’s no sound from his nephews. When Daichi parts with him, Shinsuke checks in on them. Osamu is eating quietly, and Atsumu is trying very hard not to look up at them.

Daichi whispers into his ear, “I can’t wait for us to be in the same bed tonight.”

Willing himself not to blush, Shinsuke turns around to look at the sky, and to hide his face from his family and Daichi. The shinkansen approaches, and Shinsuke feels the now familiar tug of little hands curling over his fingers. He will miss that, too. 

“Alright, let’s behave as upstanding citizens and stand in line like everyone else,” Shinsuke says, leading his nephews to where footprints indicate for travellers to wait. The shinkansen’s door will come right in front of them. He can’t look back again, and doesn’t until he has the nephews settled. Or, as settled as they can get looking out the window and waving at Daichi. Daichi waves back, coming close to tell them that he will miss them too.

Shinsuke doesn’t become too sentimental leaving Daichi behind for a few hours. He took time off work for this, but has to go back now. Shinsuke took off an entire day, something he never does except for doctor’s appointments. He watches Osamu and Atsumu sit back into their chairs as the shinkansen starts to drive. 

As soon as they’re out of the station, Atsumu pouts. “Uncle Daichi should have come with us to Tokyo. You have to introduce him to mom _one_ day!”

Eyes widening, Shinsuke keeps a surprised noise as low as he can. Osamu nods. “Mom will like him.”

 _These kids_ , Shinsuke grins, sitting back into his chair. _They will be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My note to my beta, when I decided on the chapter split: kids are gone, sex begins.
> 
> There will be a chapter 4 as well; its where most of the 'thiiinggs' are~ After writing most of it, I had to change the rating from M to E.  
> I split it that way so that, if people prefer not to read sexy things, it can be skipped! I'll add the sexual tags when I check/upload it, but damn it got super steamy and kinky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I ended up going all out with some of the spicy stuff and it took some time .v. BUT ITS HERE NOW! ＼(￣▽￣)／ 
> 
> Please enjoy the final instalment. I really love a mix of domesticity and erotic mixed together with some cute fluff ( ❛ᴗ❛ )

Daichi’s fingers fumble nervously with the car keys in his pockets. When Shinsuke had first asked him to come this morning, many emotions had gone through Daichi. Shinsuke had apologized for asking, sure that Daichi couldn’t be missed at the daycare. To Daichi’s regret, he’d had his phone on speaker, and both Asahi and Koushi had heard everything. They assured Shinsuke that Daichi could go, causing him to worry about how to get there and then back to work.

At the station, Shinsuke had given Daichi the keys to his car. A precious car, not some junk like what Daichi used to take driving lessons in, or the hard-to-start truck he borrows from Ukai for errands. And Shinsuke’s elegant fingers had given him the keys with ease, allowing Daichi to dip in at work for a few hours, then pick him later again.

Leaning against the car, Daichi looks up at the clear skies. He’s noticed the clear changes in Shinsuke’s behaviour, not just towards his nephews, but also when being with Daichi. There was still so much Daichi didn’t know, and was eager to discover. Looking back to the station’s entrance and exit, Daichi listens to the near inaudible announcements from the speakers. Shinsuke was due to return any moment now. Would he be sad? He’d seemed upset about his nephews leaving, keeping it together today. Sure that he could heal a sad heart just right, Daichi sighs, deciding not to make assumptions about Shinsuke’s state or feelings. 

Shinsuke walks out, back straight, head held high. Even from a distance, his eyes are so captivating. They aren’t looking at Daichi, who quickly pushes himself off where he leaned against the driver’s side door.

He grabs the keys in his pocket, ready to give them back immediately. Movement of his arm, finger dexterity, and the ‘welcome back’ on Daichi’s lips die away as Shinsuke doesn’t stop a meter in front of him, but keeps on walking forward. Until Shinsuke’s lips touch his, and Daichi’s surprised eyes stare down Shinsuke’s lashes. Letting the keys fall off his useless fingers, Daichi’s hands come out of the pockets, and he puts them on Shinsuke’s face. The surprise at the display of affection where everyone can see fades as Shinsuke’s lips brush over his. Closing his eyes, Daichi’s head empties of worry of what to do or how to behave.

Parting, Shinsuke doesn’t say anything, his eyes looking elsewhere. He then walks around the car to the passenger side. Taking the cue, Daichi slides back into the driver’s seat, putting the keys into the car without starting it. Shinsuke looks ahead, his voice clear when he speaks.

“Do you have to go back to work?”

Daichi shakes his head. Figuring that Shinsuke doesn’t see it, he adds, “I can drive you home.” 

Shinsuke’s shoulders make a movement like he’s rolling them, or squaring them up. Daichi can’t tell. When Shinsuke nods, Daichi starts the car, but the sound of the engine cannot drown out Shinsuke’s soft words.

“Okay. This once, I will allow it,” Shinsuke says, as if only now realizing he had given his keys away, and is allowing someone else to drive him. Laughing, Daichi drives out of the parking space, allowing the GPS system to guide him to Shinsuke’s house—he’d found both the address for the daycare and Shinsuke’s place in the pre-entered list earlier.

“You ought to relax a bit more. Even without the twins here, it would do you good to not be so stiff,” Daichi says, his eyes not glancing away from the road. He feels Shinsuke’s stare all the same.

“Hmmm, alright. Show me,” Shinsuke says, and it’s a miracle that the shock going through Daichi’s body doesn’t upset his driving skills. He keeps the car straight within the lane, following the little dots of the GPS. Obviously it was his plan to help Shinsuke loosen up; not just friendly advice or with jokes. Physically, Daichi thinks, is the best way to get one’s intentions clearly across. At least, Daichi guesses, if he’s intimate with someone. 

Arriving at Shinsuke’s place, Daichi marvels at the high rise apartment complex. Entering the marble foyer, he clamps his jaw tight so as to not to look too crazy as he’s greeted by a receptionist. Daichi walks side by side with Shinsuke heading to the staircase, bypassing functioning elevators. Just what Daichi would do if he went somewhere with Koushi and Asahi. There aren’t many stairs to take, but Daichi hopes to god Shinsuke didn’t make the twins take them all during their stay.

Laughing, he asks, “Did you pick Osamu and Atsumu up every time you took the stairs?”

Shinsuke turns his head to him, as they keep walking up.

“They’d run up the first two flights by themselves, always waiting for me at the top. After that, I had to pick them up. It was a good workout, I think, especially on grocery day.” Shinsuke holds one of his arms out, but not in Daichi’s direction. “I think I got arm muscles from it.”

Grinning, Daichi swallows his quip about the body having muscles anyway. Instead of being boring and noting the anatomical fact, he brings his arm around Shinsuke’s, like they’re on a stroll at the beach. His fingers curl over Shinsuke’s biceps, squeezing. Shinsuke was in no way skinny or weak-looking. He was well-proportioned in every area—lean, too. Leaning his head close, Daichi doesn’t miss a step as he whispers.

“Arm strength huh, I am glad to hear that,” he says, hoping to sound seductive. He never knows if his words hit or miss with Shinsuke. Not when that pure straight face turns to him slowly, eyes unblinking. At first, this had made Daichi nervous. Not knowing what the other was thinking, not seeing any reaction at all. But now, knowing a little of what went on behind that beautiful face, his body gets excited by the pause. Shinsuke blinks. 

“I have no idea what kind of sexual idea is behind your words. I’m only guessing there is one by your tone. You talked like this last time too,” Shinsuke says, not a hint of pink on his face. Daichi holds back from snorting right into it, and turns his face away to laugh. They reach the fourth storey, and Shinsuke stands still by a door instead of taking the next flight of stairs.

“You’re unbelievable,” Daichi says, after containing his shaking shoulders from bouncing against Shinsuke’s. A look passes between them, long enough for Shinsuke’s face to break into a smile. A knowing smile, worn by someone who looks forward to more of whatever they’ve gotten themselves into. Daichi isn’t surprised this time when Shinsuke leans into him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. He then uses his new arm strength to pull Daichi into his floor, towards his door. 

As soon as they’re inside, Shinsuke says, “Well, go on and show me what arm strength can be good for.” 

*

*

He eats those words as soon as Daichi hovers over him. Daichi wears a triumphant smile that softens with something deeper. Shinsuke keeps his eyes open to take everything in; Daichi’s arms straight at his side, holding the upper body up—the chest and stomach, bare and muscles taut. And further below pants that have come undone, Shinsuke’s work before he was pressed down into the bed. Daichi didn’t overpower him, not really. He uses soft power to kiss Shinsuke down, his lips, ears, neck. Until Shinsuke doesn’t want much else but to widen his legs and let Daichi in.

That’s where Daichi stopped, pulled up, and hovered. Like a god unsure of what to do with the human sacrifice in front of him yet. Not one to be passive, Shinsuke’s own arms reach up to pull Daichi back down, making him finish what they started. The kisses that follow are slower, more demanding and needy. Shinsuke’s eyes close as he relaxes, allowing Daichi’s hands to undress him. To let his mind not care about unfolded garments on the floor.

He’s not one to be passive, and so, Shinsuke uses his legs and core to bring Daichi on his back. He enjoys the low ‘Oh’, the sound Daichi’s body makes falling down. The feel of him, when Shinsuke sits on top. Shinsuke doesn’t smile—not when his hands explore Daichi’s chest. He enjoys watching Daichi’s eyes close, his lips open, when Shinsuke plays with his nipples. He bends down to kiss them, and he smiles then—when Daichi’s gentle moans encourage him further, deeper, more. There’s no pushing or pulling, only giving and taking. 

Shinsuke’s tongue rolls over one nipple, then the other, leaving a trail of saliva between them. When they’re hard, he uses his hands to please Daichi. One stays on the chest, playing around. With the other Shinsuke grabs Daichi’s hardness, strokes it, elicits deeper groans from the man beneath. He likes being in power, and this brings so much pleasure. Daichi aches beneath him, doesn’t struggle or say something is not right. He doesn’t say much at all, as Shinsuke’s hands work in tandem to make him break a sweat.

He’s not sure however, if his hand should travel lower still...No, Shinsuke is fairly certain that he wants Daichi to be more active. But he looks so sweet and beautiful on his back. So instead, Shinsuke finds the lube Daichi put beside them, and pours a little on his fingers.

“Oh please, allow me,” Daichi says. He’s up like a jaguar, sudden—when he pounces, Shinsuke can do little but to accept the matter of falling back on his back. But he never falls. Daichi holds him in his arms, the softer side of Shinsuke’s knees against Daichi’s elbows. His back never makes it to the bed, and instead gets pushed against the wall. Shinsuke blinks at the loss of control. And yet, his dick is hard, too. Daichi grins again, pushes himself forward; he lets Shinsuke slide down onto his thighs. He kisses him harder, keeping Shinsuke’s legs up, toes pointing to the ceiling. 

The bastard grabs Shinsuke’s wrist, guides him to finger himself after all. Shinsuke rests one ankle over Daichi’s shoulder. He stays dead silent as first his own two fingers, and then Daichi’s too, fill and stretch him. The heat of it spreads wildly. It thunders through his gut, makes his skin tingle. Daichi bites his bottom lip, pulls, then his tongue roams. In and out of the mouth, as if there’s not enough of Shinsuke, too much all at once. Daichi’s own dick throbs against the inner side of Shinsuke’s thigh, precum already spreading there.

Shinsuke’s hands hold onto Daichi's neck, keeping him close. His voice shudders when he speaks, but there’s no shame in his tone.

“I want you,” Shinsuke says, unable to declare what exactly. He doesn’t have to. Daichi’s forehead lingers on his, Daichi nodding, his own breath quicker. He presses the backs of Shinsuke’s legs to his torso, his knees spreading below Shinsuke to come as close as he can. Shinsuke feels the glans tease him, running over his entrance, hesitating. He has one moment to appreciate that Daichi put on a condom. Then all at once, the heat explodes. Shinsuke shuts his eyes tight when Daichi enters him. The first couple of strokes are so slow that Shinsuke bites his bottom lip, exhales sharply through his nose. Daichi’s girth stretches him until he’s fully inside. When he pauses, Shinsuke feels the smile on his own lips, as Daichi’s is so close to it.

Daichi presses his hands to the wall, his eyes looking into Shinsuke’s, who doesn’t dare open them further than the slits that they are now. 

“I know you can be more vocal. I’ll tease it out of you, slowly if I have to.”

“Oh, is that a threat? If you try to control when I come...be sure that I’ll delay your orgasm to the best of my ability,” Shinsuke shoots back, his chest warm from the courage it takes him to say it. But why shouldn’t he? If Daichi wants him to be loud, he can work for it. And if Shinsuke is stronger, able to withhold and draw their pleasurable time out? No losses there.

The fire in Daichi’s eyes speaks of danger at being provoked. Shinsuke likes it, even when Daichi’s slow pull backwards has him thud his head against the wall behind him. Daichi makes good on his promise to be as slow as hell, but Shinsuke likes it. It’s a matter of control, and he’s got it in spades. He won’t beg, even when Daichi’s lips kiss his jaw. The soft whispers are so sweet, their content anything but.

“Tell me how much you like this...tell me how good it feels,” Daichi whispers against his skin, licking below the jawline after each sentence. Shinsuke presses his lips together, not giving an inch of himself. His fingers run through Daichi’s hair, not allowing the head to go further. Perhaps he could say something after all, as long as Daichi isn’t looking at him? He releases a gasp when Daichi’s dick slams a little bit harder into him. A showing of strength, of what he could do if Shinsuke would be more vocal. 

Shinsuke tightens himself around Daichi, effectively locking Daichi in place. He likes the throbbing cock inside, the feeling of Daichi shivering against the back of his legs. The joy elicits a small laugh from Shinsuke, who kisses the top of Daichi’s ear. In return, Daichi bites his shoulder. 

“You like this huh? Tell me how much,” Daichi says again, as Shinsuke relaxes and lets him go. Daichi’s hip moves even slower in and out, his own breath husky in Shinsuke’s ear. Curling his toes, Shinsuke’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. It feels good, so—

“So good,” he manages to croak out, and Daichi slams in once more. Shinsuke can’t stop the loud “Ahw!’ coming from him. Daichi does it again, and again, even as Shinsuke bites his bottom lip, making the moans come out through in ‘Hnng’s and other restrained noises. Daichi’s tongue causes mischief at Shinsuke’s ear, who lets his nails dig into Daichi’s neck, his scalp. When he feels his defenses crumble, his body opening up more and more, Shinsuke spreads his legs past Daichi’s arms. He pulls himself up to let his knees come down to the mattress. Daichi’s cock slips out of him, leaving him empty. 

Muscles a little sore from being stretched up before, Shinsuke fights through it. Biting Daichi’s shoulder in retaliation, as if he was to blame.

He notices Daichi’s reluctance to release control so soon, but also an inner struggle. Shinsuke uses this to his advantage. His fingers scratch down Daichi’s chest. He lets run four red lines on each side. Daichi looks at him strangely, and then acceptance and willingness soften his gaze and smile. Shinsuke, far past the point of caring, wills himself to let a commanding tone lace his words.

“Lie down on your back.”

“Hmmm, don’t want to. Try and make me,” Daichi says, his back leaning towards the mattress but not fully. Lifting his chin up a little, Shinsuke accepts the challenge. Knees steady, Shinsuke guides Daichi back into himself. Lowering his gaze to concentrate, Shinsuke sits up, then slides down fully, exhaling deeply through his nose. His hips move in slow circles first, then adopt the forward and back Daichi did before.

He looks up to Daichi, whose expression changes from playful unwillingness to wanton—his eyes are so dark that it shakes Shinsuke, and the open mouth breathing out harder...Shinsuke holds onto the shoulders again. Able to set the pace himself, he goes a little faster. Daichi’s hands curve over his ass—spreading him when Shinsuke goes down, keeping the cheeks tight together when Shinsuke goes up. Head coming forward to kiss him, Shinsuke curbs it. Daichi’s mouth finds his neck instead. Closing his eyes, Shinsuke cannot stop himself from succumbing to the hands, the tongue, and Daichi’s pleas whenever he pauses his attack on Shinsuke’s throat.

Shinsuke’s jaw grows slack, and he lets the sounds flow as much as they come. 

“Shinsuke,” Daichi breathes over his throat, under his jaw. “Shinsuke,” he says again, close to the ear, biting the lobe. “Shinsuke,” he says over and over again, the hips meeting Shinsuke. Unable to control himself, after all. It doesn’t feel like winning or losing, Shinsuke decides. It feels like everything. The give and take that brings them close, and closer to the edge still.

Maybe losing control isn’t so bad after all, Shinsuke thinks, and he lets Daichi’s name roll over his tongue, louder and louder.

*

*

He shouldn’t have let Shinsuke allow any of this. Daichi figures too late, as he feels his orgasm boiling in his gut. Not going down, staying in this seated position while Shinsuke rolls his hips up and down—it wasn't a victory at all. Daichi’s hands let go of that perfect ass, loving the feel of how Shinsuke bounces back into them by himself. Daichi could lie down, yes—but it felt better not giving in so quickly.

At least, that’s what he thought. Until Shinsuke, a gorgeous deity, a sheen of sweat all over his glowing skin, slides off him completely. Daichi feels cold at once, while his skin keeps burning on the outside. He’s too slow to act, unable to stop it. Shinsuke unfolds himself down on the bed, his head the only thing up. His lips kiss Daichi’s hips, further in—and Daichi can only watch on as Shinsuke removes the condom and brings it out of sight. Daichi has no idea what happens to it, not when Shinsuke’s mouth opens, and closes around the top of Daichi’s dick.

“Oh dear god,” Daichi breathes out as a different kind of heat, wet and mind-blowing, first ghosts over his glans, then takes him inside all at once. It’s the ground shaking, the trees trembling from root to the leaves. His body tightens at once, then becomes undone as Shinsuke sucks him in. That perfect tongue glides underneath him, and Daichi’s eyes turn upwards. His hands find themselves around Shinsuke’s head, not sure if pulling or pushing would help or harm him. All he knows is Shinsuke moaning around him, sucking him off as he comes hard into that perfect mouth. He groans deeply when he comes, his head and shoulders hunching forward as he’s overtaken and conquered. 

He breathes out long and hard, watching with half lidded eyes as Shinsuke cleans up after himself. Not one drop of come is allowed on the bed nor to remain on Daichi’s thighs or cock. When Shinsuke licks the last drop up over the vein of Daichi’s cock, Daichi’s hands run under the jaw. He holds Shinsuke tight, staring him down.

“I’ll make you pay for that,” he offers, voice a little hoarse. Shinsuke’s smile spreads under Daichi’s thumbs.

“Shouldn’t you say, repay me?”

Shaking his head in wonder and in love, Daichi crawls forward and over Shinsuke. That ass calls to him. Shinsuke lies down, as Daichi’s face hovers over his ass. He spreads the thighs a little, then grabs the ass-cheeks and pulls them apart. His face dives in, tongue first, to give Shinsuke what he deserves. Nails scratch over his thighs, urging him on to go deeper. Daichi releases one side of Shinsuke’s behind to go under him and jerk him off. When Shinsuke trembles violently under him, Daichi lets go all at once. He sits up and back on his calves.

Shinsuke gets up on his elbows and knees. The bangs that don’t cling to his sweaty face cover his eyes. Daichi rolls his neck, waiting for Shinsuke to sit up properly and look at him.

“Now, are you going to do as I say?”

Shinsuke grins, and Daichi wonders if maybe he’s playing too much with fire. Shaking his head, Shinsuke leans his head forward to Daichi’s penis, blowing his breath over it. 

“Don’t want to. Make me,” he says, making Daichi grin too.

“I’ll have you eat those words, Kita-san,” Daichi says, enjoying the steely eyes that fix him with a gaze.

“Is that so, Sawamura-san?” Shinsuke says, his mouth not touching Daichi’s cock. He kisses Daichi’s belly-button, then ghosts barely there kisses up to his chest. Daichi watches as Shinsuke’s ass dips down between his feet, and watches more intently as Shinsuke’s back arches. Daichi lifts his chin, not to evade Shinsuke’s mouth, but to let him lick the entire length of his throat. An idea pops into his head, but he doesn’t mention it when Shinsuke’s deft hands run over his marked thighs, past the hips, to his lower back. They travel further below, giving Daichi a taste of his own medicine when his ass cheeks are spread apart. He’s not averse to it, and spreads his knees in sync, arching his back in want.

“I had a taste, but that wasn’t all there is,” Shinsuke whispers over the just kissed and licked spots. When his mouth latches on between the joint of neck and shoulder, Daichi thinks he’s ready to go on all fours himself and let Shinsuke have whatever he wants. Sheer willpower keeps his spine straight—except for his lower back, which keeps arching as Shinsuke teases his asshole now. Daichi’s hands find their puzzle-perfect-fit placement under Shinsuke’s jaw. He kisses him deeply, letting the delicious sounds their lips make fill the room. He’s in a haze, wanting more.

“I think I can say the same thing. How about a truce, mhn?” Daichi says, his eyes gazing down at Shinsuke’s. So deeply in love that he melts forward. “Come into my mouth...while you can taste all of me, as much as you like…”

Shinsuke smiles softly this time, kissing his lower lip. Daichi melts some more, as Shinsuke’s finger rubs over his entrance. Kissing his way down again, Shinsuke rolls onto his back, his knees up and wide. A better answer couldn’t be said out loud. Daichi shuffles into place, eager to feel his lover kissing him intimately, more eager to have him lose control into his throat. Licking his lips, Daichi bows down from the hips, making himself comfortable on his elbows. Shinsuke’s dick waits for him, throbbing gently. Not letting him wait a moment longer, Daichi’s tongue runs over the wet glans. He loves the feel of Shinsuke’s trembling hips under his palms. He spreads his fingers wide, keeping Shinsuke down as he sucks him off.

Shinsuke’s tongue meanwhile creates havoc at Daichi’s entrance. He’s unable to pace himself this time, and Daichi gets surprised at the change of speeds. Fast licks once, then slow, long kisses inside. Shinsuke’s tongue dives in with gusto, then retreats. Daichi hardens once more, his cock touching Shinsuke’s throat, but Shinsuke doesn’t stop. His hand soon comes up to Daichi’s penis, stroking it slowly, sometimes in sync with Daichi’s blowjob.

Daichi makes a mental note to buy some bonds, restraints, perhaps handcuffs. He definitely needs them for this small but fierce beast. For now, he enjoys the ministrations as they are easily given. He makes sure to take Shinsuke in deep, lick the entirety of his hardness. As a reward, Shinsuke moans into Daichi’s asshole, needy as he spreads Daichi’s ass wider. Daichi does the same to him, fingering Shinsuke whose hips keep trying to roll up. Smiling around Shinsuke’s cock, Daichi enjoys the power he holds. Enjoys it all the more when Shinsuke orgasms hard into him. Shinsuke’s mouth is on him one moment, then moans out in pleasure.

Leaving him a mess, Daichi looks down at the half-hard penis, the come that didn’t all make it into his mouth. Grinning, he waits for Shinsuke to catch his breath. Daichi shuffles back a little, watches as Shinsuke puts the back of his head on Daichi’s thigh like it's a cushion. He’s still breathing hard when he points down to his lower body.

“Aren’t you going to clean that up?”

“I was thinking we could do it more thoroughly. In the shower,” Daichi smiles down, thumb running over Shinsuke’s jaw. Those steely eyes look up at him.

“Ah, I see. ‘Do it more thoroughly’. Round two, I expect. You’d want to come before that.”

Daichi smiles wider, his hands going to Shinsuke’s. Fingers lacing upside down, not pushing or pulling, just giving, then giving some more of that beautiful warmth.

“Round two, round three...I can show you more of my incredible arm strength if you like.” 

Shinsuke nuzzles his cheek against Daichi’s thigh, sighing. “I would like that very much.”

*

*

Daichi’s arm lies heavy over Shinsuke’s ribs and chest. Shinsuke opens his eyes as slow as he can, wishing he could drift back asleep. It’s early morning, he can tell; while his curtains are drawn, there’s the smell of the coffee pot. Shinsuke’s head dips into his cushion, not wanting to get up. Daichi’s so warm against him, and deeply asleep too. He doesn’t stir. Shinsuke had always had this firm dislike against sleeping-in. If he woke up at 6 am everyday, waking up later than 9 am on the weekend would only disrupt his rhythm.

And yet here he lays, unable to leave his bed. Not with Daichi still lying in it. Daichi did disrupt a lot of Shinsuke's natural habits and thoughts. And yet, a smile stretches over Shinsuke’s sleepy face. He couldn’t be mad at it. Not when so much joy sparked between them. 

Sighing, he turns around and cuddles up into Daichi’s arm. The man does not move a muscle, his sleepy breathing continuing on undisturbed. Shinsuke hugs himself close, letting his legs entwine with Daichi’s. His. All his.

But then his bread-maker beeps. His fridge, pre-set to tell him at exactly the time that he would stand in the kitchen to pour his coffee, sounds off the list of all the items in his fridge going bad, running low, or needing replacement. It’s what brings Daichi from the land of slumber, as he groans into Shinsuke’s hair.

“Why are all your appliances so active in the morning..?” Daichi asks, pressing his hips forward as he stirs. With his thigh positioned between Daichi’s legs, Shinsuke has to bite down the comeback that Daichi’s own body is active too. He kisses Daichi’s neck, trying not to let his morning breath be exposed. Daichi continues, as the fridge explains that one out of two milk cartons will go bad today. “How did the twins sleep through this…”

Shinsuke laughs, missing his nephews even if the fridge explains there are two open cartons instead of just the one.

“They didn’t complain. That reminds me...I think I added their usual breakfast buns too. You can eat that, if you want,” Shinsuke offers to his grumpy woken up lover. His fridge is done speaking, and beeps off. Shinsuke makes a mental note that he needs to hear that list again. But then Daichi’s arms tighten around him a little. He sounds a bit more awake when he replies.

“Wait. You had freshly baked bread this entire time and never offered me some? I can’t tell you how many single moms would have bestowed me with food gifts…” Shinsuke can hear the tease in Daichi’s voice, and answers it by pressing his thigh against Daichi’s morning hardness.

“Pretty sure we established I am not like the desperate single moms you meet every day.”

“No, you’re definitely not,” Daichi says, his own legs working to repay the favour. It’s less grinding and more a lazy search for friction without really putting in the work to get it. Shinsuke doesn’t feel challenged or pressured in the slightest. Daichi’s fingers run over the nape of his neck, sending small jolts of pleasure down his spine. If only he could get up and brush his teeth first… “Say, Shinsuke. Are any more kitchen appliances going to make noise?”

Before Shinsuke can answer, his robotic vacuum cleaner chimes in at the start of his round. “Shouldn’t have asked,” Daichi says, but the little robot is near dead silent afterwards. Shinsuke, more awake, shuffles a little in the bed.

“Rice cooker should be beeping in 22 minutes, I think.” He says, as if ‘22 minutes’ wasn’t specifically accurate. Daichi isn’t mad though; his chest rumbles with laughter as he hugs Shinsuke to him.

“22 minutes hm?” His hands run lower over Shinsuke’s back, tracing curves and hard edges. Pressing into spots he kissed and bitten the night before. Shinsuke nearly succumbs to the ministrations. Then he jumps out of bed, to brush his teeth. He didn’t smell anything on Daichi, which might be the main difference between tea and coffee drinkers Shinsuke suspects. His usual espresso before bed might become a thing of the past. At the door to his bedroom he turns to Daichi, watching that sleepy creature half naked in his bed, turning on his back...all languid and waiting for him. Shinsuke smiles, sweetly.

“Condoms are wherever you threw the package last night. Put one on, I’ll be back in 3 minutes.”

*

*

They don’t have sex each time. On most nights, they just cuddle, or read books side by side. Shinsuke had the cutest expression when he saw Daichi’s reading glasses. He even put them on once, not needing them himself. Daichi couldn’t help but think how sexy Shinsuke looked with glasses...how fun he’d look with sperm covering them. But then Shinsuke had put the glasses back on Daichi’s nose and returned to his book.

Which was fine, Daichi thinks. It was all fine. They were going steady for weeks, keeping their own apartments but looking for one that would be convenient for them both. Daichi has gotten used to the kitchen appliances and robotic vacuum cleaners. He made sure to keep his own place neat and clean too. 

So naturally, when he leads Shinsuke into his bedroom one evening, the sight of a white paper bag on top of Daichi’s night stand gets Shinsuke’s attention with ease. Without needing any more prompting, nor asking for permission, Shinsuke takes quick steps to look inside the bag. Daichi comes up from behind him. He presses his chest against Shinsuke’s back, while his hands run under Shinsuke’s arms to take the bag and upend its contents onto the bed. He kisses the back of Shinsuke’s neck, waiting and wanting.

Shinsuke picks up one of the many items lying there. The sparkly butt-plug casts diamond-like patterns over Shinsuke’s fingers and face. Daichi licks his ear, then whispers hotly into it. “I want you to fuck me, fill me, and then close it up while I suck you off for more.”

Nodding as if they were discussing the grocery list, Shinsuke puts the butt-plug down to the item Daichi was most excited for. A black ribbon, wide and silky smooth—Shinsuke stretches the fabric between his hands, letting his thumb run over the glossy silk. Daichi’s arms drop down to Shinsuke’s stomach, one hand running even lower over the growing bulge awaiting him.

“From the very beginning, I wanted to restrain you. Or be restrained by you. I know you’ve learned to let go and lose control...Still, it’s sexy, right? The thought of giving up power completely.”

Shinsuke’s head turns the slightest towards Daichi’s mouth, without looking up or turning his head completely. 

“You would let me do that? I think I could handle it…” Shinsuke says, but he doesn’t sound so sure. Daichi kisses the ear, the neck. Making Shinsuke lean onto him, trusting him. His voice was so soft at times. There was no reason to have doubts though.

“We can use a safe word, if you want. I’ll let you start, if it makes you more comfortable,” Daichi offers, but Shinsuke shakes his head. He holds the ribbon up higher.

“You got plenty of these. They’re not just for the hands?”

Daichi smiles, his hand going under Shinsuke’s clothes to gently harden his dick. “No. For the eyes too. The ankles...to rub them over your nipples or tie up your cock,” Daichi says, grabbing the base of Shinsuke’s tighter. “I am sure you would love to deny me my orgasm, wouldn’t you, Shinsuke.”

On the breath of the name, they kiss deeply. Daichi doesn’t see it, but he feels the ribbon falling from Shinsuke’s hands. He removes the pants further, to let them drop down completely. Daichi’s dick strains hard against his own pants. But Shinsuke’s attention goes back to the items on the bed. He picks up handcuffs, wondering out loud if they could buy a bed in their future apartment with posts to use these with. While Daichi undresses Shinsuke first, then himself, he watches on as Shinsuke takes up large peacock feathers and tickles his chin. Daichi lets his mouth explore Shinsuke’s neck and bare shoulders, as they stand naked and more than ready at the edge of his back.

There’s lube too, but no condoms. Shinsuke ignores the lubrication, pointing down. “You’re testing my patience with this no-condom stuff.”

Huffing a low laugh against the kissed shoulder, Daichi shrugs his own. “It’s my bed. I don’t mind if it gets dirty. And you know I enjoy coming everywhere; inside of you, on top of you, in your mouth, on your face,” Daichi whispers, kissing a semi-apologetic path over the shoulders, up the neck, to Shinsuke’s ear. “And I love watching you clean up afterwards.” Daichi means his dick and hips, and all the rest. But Shinsuke laughs.

“Oh yeah? You didn’t seem so pleased when I made you shower as I replaced my bed sheets last time.”

Daichi bites Shinsuke’s neck for that, hugs him close against his hard cock. “Well, you won’t be able to do that tonight. Not if you’re all tied up.” There’s no real animosity between them. Daichi’s cock pulsates from the talk; there’s a hint of power play in it, after all. And Shinsuke’s balls contract at the thought of being tied up, he feels them against his knuckles when he brushes his hand low over Shinsuke’s penis.

At last Shinsuke holds one item in each hand; one small vibrator plug, and one remote control.

Shinsuke turns around to him. “Lie on the bed, spread your legs. If you want to restrain me, fine. Let’s try it. But I get to play too.”

Daichi beams, his arms looping around Shinsuke. He kisses him, then nods. “Finger me first babe? We can rim each other afterwards,” Daichi offers, and Shinsuke nods. Daichi can read the coldness and short words; it’s Shinsuke being focused on the task ahead, at the new sensations and exploring them together. Plus, Daichi likes it when Shinsuke bosses him around a little. It’s something they both like to do, or being on the receiving end of it.

Because Shinsuke stays soft and sweet when he prepares Daichi for the toy. There was tape in the bag too, to attach the toy’s cable and remote-receive to Daichi’s skin. Filled with it, Daichi urges Shinsuke to try the settings. He jolts at 2, then spasm all over when the highest setting 6 ruins him. Shinsuke’s eyes sparkle with joy, and he quickly dials it down to 1, the normal setting. 

He then lies down on his back, letting Daichi tie him up. His hands stay together at the wrist, leaving them free to curl into a fist and play with the remote. From below, Daichi puts a second ribbon around, to lead up to the top of the bed and tie it there. Shinsuke tests the restraints; his elbows don’t go past his chest. He puts his arms high up again, relaxed. Daichi watches and waits; when there’s no complaints, he picks up more ribbons. Tying the ankles each in such a way that the other end of the long ribbons go under his bed to tie up there at the wooden legs. He caresses the insides of Shinsuke’s legs, his cock wanting nothing else than to be inside this beautiful man. But first, he gently holds up Shinsuke’s head, to then tie the last black ribbon around Shinsuke’s eyes. He’s careful with the hair and how tight it is. Shinsuke lies down, his hips writhing side to side. His legs are spread apart, feet not testing how far the restraints will let him go. 

Daichi leans down to hover over Shinsuke; kissing first those wanton hips. He dips his tongue along the line of the hip bones, enjoying the small hisses Shinsuke makes. The toy inside of his ass vibrates lowly, until his mouth comes to Shinsuke’s stomach. Then it rises to 3, making him jolt again. 

“What’s your safe word, Shinsuke?” Daichi asks, as the small toy vibrates back to 1.

“Will you stop immediately if I say it?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Daichi promises, his voice resolute and firm. Shinsuke nods.

“But you will not untie me...just stop?”

“If you want me to stop completely and free you, we can agree on that,” Daichi offers. They wouldn’t do anything hardcore. But if Shinsuke panics...yes he would untie him. There was no doubt in his mind. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think we have to go that far. Let’s see… If I say ‘sirens’, stop what you’re doing and don’t touch me. I will then say if I just need a moment of if I want to be untied.” Shinsuke’s voice is low and fact-like. Daichi nods, then figures Shinsuke can’t see that. He kisses the insides of Shinsuke’s knees, licks his tongue down one side and towards Shinsuke’s entrance.

“Daichi,” Shinsuke sighs then, looser already. Daichi remembers his own idea, and prepares Shinsuke with his lubed fingers. The intensity of the vibrator soon goes up and down, in sync with Daichi’s fingers. When he notices it, he curls them in deep, massaging Shinsuke’s prostate. The vibrator jumps to 6 in revenge, as Shinsuke’s moans fill the room.

“Aaahw, Daichi...Daichi please,” the begging goes, but Daichi’s smiling mouth just closes around Shinsuke’s nipple. Making him louder and more needy. Shinsuke’s thumb eventually lowers the intensity setting, his breath catching up as Daichi licks circles around the other nipple. Under different circumstances, Shinsuke would play with Daichi’s nipples, making the exchange of pleasures more mutual. Now there’s a string of sexy abuse being thrown to Daichi, who has to lift his head so that his grin won’t touch Shinsuke’s skin and let him know how much he enjoys it. “You dirty bastard...I shouldn’t have agreed to this...Mhnnn I hate not knowing what you’ll do next.”

Daichi hovers up higher, his upper body stable to his hands down. Shinsuke might notice when Daichi’s hand lifts up from the mattress; but he’s helpless to foresee where it would go next, what it will do. Making Shinsuke wait only results in the vibrator going wild inside of Daichi’s ass. He groans out, then lets the palm of his hand lie flat against Shinsuke’s throat. His hand doesn’t close though, not when Daichi remembers at the last second that they weren’t clear on breath-play in the slightest. Under him, Shinsuke becomes extremely still. The vibrator setting runs down to 2.

Calming his heart, Daichi lets his voice be low and flat. “If you continue with that remote the way you do, I’ll tie up another ribbon around _your_ cock, Shinsuke.”

His fingers and thumb stay loose, even if it strains his hand. He watches Shinsuke’s lips break into a smile.

“I counted the ribbons, Daichi. You don’t have another one left to tease me with.”

“Oh, really?” Daichi says, his hand running down to Shinsuke’s collarbone. “You shouldn’t have said that.”

Daichi leans back, untying one of the ribbons keeping Shinsuke’s ankle wide. It’s long enough for what he has in mind. He ties it around the base of Shinsuke’s penis. The other end he brings up to Shinsuke's lips. Shinsuke releases a breath, still smiling. He opens his mouth, says an audible ‘Aah’. Daichi hesitates. For all their talk of safe words… He decides to tie the ribbon more loosely. Shinsuke can bite down, but he will still be able to talk. Daichi’s fingers trail over the jaw down, making sure of it. In a sweeter voice, he asks Shinsuke to say his name.

“Daichi,” Shinsuke says, the black silk falling within his lips. He bites down. The untied ankle slides up Daichi’s leg, to his side. Daichi’s arm traps it there. He inches closer, his cock needing to be inside this beautiful creature. Daichi’s free hand grabs Shinsuke’s hip, moving him up a bit to make entering easier. Shinsuke stretches himself out, searching for that heat. His arms stray up above him. Daichi is mesmerized, even as he slides his penis inside the lubed asshole. He watches Shinsuke closely, as pleasure makes the other man tremble with want.

Once he has the pace he likes, Daichi hovers over Shinsuke, going low enough. He kisses the cheeks, then the throat. Shinsuke works the ribbon off his mouth to speak.

“By the way Daichi,” he says, voice humming. “Don’t just tease rough play with me. Commit to it.”

In answer, Daichi’s hips snap forward, making Shinsuke arch his back and yell out in pleasure. “Noted.”

When Daichi notices that even without the vibrator going insane against his prostate, he might be the one to come first, he retreats. Shinsuke can't move his legs enough to keep him inside, and instead he writhes all over where he lies. 

“Daichi please,” he begs. The ribbon has fallen out of his mouth, hanging loosely against his shoulder. He keeps on pleading for more, as Daichi carefully turns Shinsuke around. They have to lie a little diagonal on the bed, because of one ribbon still tied to Shinsuke’s ankle. The remote gleams up in Shinsuke’s hand, as the tied together arms lie on the mattress. Daichi settles behind him, grabbing both hips to let Shinsuke slide back on his cock. He just needed a moment; now he removes the silk ribbon around Shinsuke’s cock, slides it up slowly so that the other end glides over Shinsuke’s back. He has a better purpose for it, after Shinsuke’s permission. He re-ties it around his throat. 

Once more Daichi makes sure it isn’t too tight. But when he pulls the ribbon, Shinsuke’s head leans back. Twisting his wrist, Daichi rolls the ribbon around his hand, until Shinsuke has to keep his head up, letting his spine arch low. Daichi’s hips don’t move yet.

“You okay?” he asks, unable to keep the hunger for all of it out of his voice. Shinsuke can’t nod his head forward to respond. Instead, he turns it ever so slightly to the side. His lips parted, his breath coming out slowly. Daichi likes him vocal, but he can’t complain when Shinsuke slowly moves his own hips. He rides himself up and down Daichi’s cock. Looking down, Daichi succumbs to his needs; first he watches as Shinsuke fucks himself on him. Then slowly, he grabs the hips again, to set a faster pace.

He leans his torso over Shinsuke’s back, keeping the ribbon stretching from his hand to Shinsuke’s throat taut the entire time. The setting of the toy goes to 5, and Daichi senses the approval. Shinsuke rolls it between 5 and 3, syncing Daichi’s thrusts with the settings.

They had ruled out any sort of degrading name-calling. Calling one another ‘bastard’ was the closest they got. And besides, Daichi likes to praise Shinsuke more. 

“Look at how much you like this. You’re so beautiful when you do exactly what I say and how I want it.” Daichi bites down into the skin, feeling Shinsuke’s ass tightening around his cock. He lets one hand go back to Shinsuke’s penis, stroking it more and more. He kisses Shinsuke’s spine, his own moans becoming wilder and more out of control. Their breathing fills the room, until Daichi shakes loose the black silk from his hand, to put it back into Shinsuke’s mouth. He likes to hear the strained sounds of mewling and whines rising in pitch. The black silk lies loosely around Shinsuke’s neck now; Daichi reaches his arm forward to grab it, making it tight around both Shinsuke’s mouth and throat.

Daichi lets the upper parts of his legs and hips slap against Shinsuke’s thighs and ass. He watches as Shinsuke sinks back into him deeper, circling his ass. Daichi breathes out a laugh. They were about to come. He loosens the fastening around Shinsuke’s other ankle, then flips him on his back again. His hands hold Shinsuke’s thighs at the front, pulling him in deep. Daichi’s legs stretch out behind him, as he falls into that heat, fucking Shinsuke hard into the mattress. The vibrator inside of him is on 6, and Shinsuke’s hands have let go of the remote. Instead of making a grab for it, Daichi’s hand folds instead into Shinsuke’s, pressing them down. 

With an idea in mind, he retrieves the remote and puts the setting on 2. Using his teeth, Daichi takes the ribbon from Shinsuke’s mouth. He slows down a little, to look into those sex-glazed eyes. He pulls the ribbon taut when he leans up, watching the other end tighten around Shinsuke’s throat. Commit to it.

He lets the ribbon fall from his teeth, then rushes down to kiss Shinsuke hard. He makes sure that Shinsuke lies tight against him. Then his hand snakes up to Shinsuke’s throat, pressing down as Daichi swallows Shinsuke’s moans. Until he comes. Daichi drives him further, retreating to let his cock fall onto Shinsuke’s spent one. Breath heaving, Daichi watches as Shinsuke comes down from his high first; the eyes take forever to focus on Daichi. When they do, Daichi smirks. He crawls over Shinsuke, sitting his vibrator-filled ass down over the limp dick. Then he takes his own into his hand, wanting to finish all over Shinsuke’s stomach. Make him watch sperm run down from it to the sides, onto the sheets.

Shinsuke’s eyes stay glazed with lust. He brings his tied-together hands down, replacing Daichi’s hand with his own. Wanting it. Daichi rocks his hips forward into those hands. The vibrator inside him continues on setting 2, undisturbed by interfering hands. Shinsuke smiles, bites his bottom lip in want. It’s all Daichi needs to come over those deft and elegant hands, to let his seed cover Shinsuke’s stomach, even spurt up to the chest. Daichi’s hand goes behind himself, removing the tape and the vibrator completely. Shinsuke rolls onto his side, breathing out and laughing softly. Daichi hovers over him, untying the ribbons, kissing Shinsuke’s arm and shoulder. 

“You were perfect. Absolutely stunning.”

Shinsuke’s eyes are slits, his smile spreading. “Same to you...That felt incredible.”

Daichi gathers Shinsuke into his arms, sitting down. His ass feels as if he was fucked too. He kisses Shinsuke’s face, letting the sperm run down Shinsuke’s stomach to his thighs. For once, Shinsuke appears unbothered. Daichi’s hand soothes his sides.

“Let’s switch places next time, alright? I want to feel you inside me too, Shinsuke.” Daichi’s request is met with a warm kiss, a hand suddenly cum-stained hand running over his hips and pressing a bruise there. Daichi’s cock responds right away, bouncing up into Shinsuke’s wrist.

“Next time...in 10 minutes? You will clean up this mess.”

Daichi laughs, pushes Shinsuke’s down. “Nuh-uh, I am not done yet. And the bed is dirty anyway. We can keep going,” Daichi says, then kisses Shinsuke’s protest away. “You can’t say ‘sirens’ now just for those stupid sheets!”

Shinsuke laughs, not fighting him further. He opens his arms and legs instead, inviting Daichi back into him. His wrists are mildly red, and Daichi kisses them. Sans toys, but they don’t have to use everything at once. Without telling Shinsuke that some of the toys were especially meant to be used against Daichi, Daichi enters Shinsuke’s warm and loosened ass with pleasure to keep that a secret for later.

*

*

There’s been things they have tried out lately, but when Shinsuke mentioned outfits, he was thinking more along the lines of uniforms. Men in uniforms have always been arousing to him; he would stare muscular police cops up and down without showing any lust in his face, nor shame. The imagery of it was what had helped him on lonely nights.

However, Shinsuke wasn’t lonely, not anymore.

_However,_ Shinsuke thinks, as he’s standing in the open doorway of his apartment. Standing still, despite that he should probably get in and close the door real fast. _I somehow wasn’t prepared for this._

Shinsuke averts his eyes from Daichi, steps further onto his genkan to turn and close the door behind him, properly locking it. He removes his shoes, his coat, hanging the latter up and putting his shoe-tips facing the door. As he stands up, he inhales, closes his eyes, and lets a fresh look peer once more over Daichi.

Daichi stands at a corner with a duster, smiling back at him. Wearing nothing but a maid’s apron; the straps go around his muscular neck, black garment covering his front down to his thighs. White frills are accentuated near a chest-pocket, and at the stomach where a larger pocket is. The frills are heavy on the hemline covering half of Daichi’s thighs. There’s one more strap, tying the apron to Daichi’s backside.

The rest of him is naked. Shinsuke looks down the side, the fine ass, the bare legs. He looks up at Daichi again, who is now smiling warmly at him.

“Welcome home, master,” he says with a bow. “Just in time! Dinner is ready, and I was just removing those final specs of dust you so hate. The bed is made too,” Daichi smiles, his voice pitched a little higher at that last sentence, as his grinning face tilts to the side.

Shinsuke exhales, then says, “Very well. Come over here.” He points to a spot directly in front of his feet. Daichi walks over, not one bit embarrassed. And then Shinsuke sees it; the duster in his hand is phallic-shaped. His heart gives out, but outwardly he shows nothing while Daichi just stands there. There’s something in his bigger front pocket, and Shinsuke guesses it’s lubrication.

“Give me that,” Shinsuke says, taking the ‘duster’ from Daichi, whose smile never fades. It’s definitely thick, and Shinsuke peers over the black rubbery toy. It has most of the details of a penis too, having the vein, but not the balls. Shinsuke crosses his arms, holding the dildo-duster and manages to somehow tickle his own chin with it.

“I pointed to the floor, it should be clear you should be on your knees,” Shinsuke says, not knowing how he manages to play along like this. Daichi bows, then goes to his knees. Inside, Shinsuke screams at the sight; outwardly, he sighs. “I can’t possibly step into my house without you doing something or the other…” he says, dropping out of character, then hardens his eyes again. “Very well. If you’re so good...then help me release some tension from work.”

Daichi’s “Yes, master,” should be forbidden. First of all it sounds too cocky. Daichi undoes Shinsuke’s pants, letting them drop as much as they need so he can stroke Shinsuke’s semi-hard penis and kiss him to full hardness. He wants to close his eyes the same way Daichi does right now, but Shinsuke can’t look away. Uncrossing his arms, he gently pats Daichi’s hair, fingers coursing through. He has to hold the duster-toy a little aside and aloft; he wouldn’t use it yet. Instead, he pulls Daichi down his cock, groaning a little at the good feel of Daichi’s tongue. Daichi’s knees slide forward, and wider, until they meet with Shinsuke’s socked feet.

As Shinsuke has his eyes open...he sees that Daichi didn’t just have that stupid dildo toy. Glittering from his asshole, there’s a shiny myriad diamond looking back at Shinsuke. At first sight, it might be diamond shaped. But Shinsuke has seen it before, remembers Daichi’s sexual ideas for it. The butt-plug shimmers even more sinfully when it’s right inside of Daichi.

Shinsuke’s fingers grip the black hair, his other hand making a sound tightening over the rubber toy it holds. Simply holding onto both because he needs something to hold onto. He doesn’t push or pull as he says, “You surely were busy while I was away...played with yourself too in my absence?”

Daichi backs off from his cock, kissing the start of Shinsuke’s v-cut. “Missed you so much,” he murmurs, his deep Daichi-voice sending shivers all over Shinsuke’s poor hips, kissed and unkissed skin alike. Something in him snaps, and Shinsuke leans forward. He uses the duster, its grey feathers soft and fluffy, to tickle Daichi’s back. Enjoying the sight of Daichi’s shivers running over his spine, and that perfect curved ass poking out more. Shinsuke needs control, and so he holds his hips still while caressing Daichi’s hair.

“Missed you too…” he whispers out of character, and then, “You’re so needy hmm?”

Cock in his mouth, Daichi nods, humming in agreement.

“I’ll take good care of you then,” Shinsuke says, pulling Daichi off him. The gasp is wet-sounding, as precum and saliva thread from Shinsuke’s penis to Daichi’s mouth. Daichi’s eyes are half-lidded, filled with lust. Shinsuke melts, and it’s the reason he says, “Carry me to the kitchen table. I’ll have dinner first.”

Something dark enters Daichi’s eyes; his pupils widen as he stands up, his arms already looping around Shinsuke’s legs. Shinsuke is lifted straight up, his body not thrown over Daichi’s shoulders, nor carried bridal-style. Daichi has an arm around Shinsuke’s back legs, the other holding him steady as he walks further into the apartment.

Dinner smells lovely, and Shinsuke needs to eat. But he gets barely half the meat and potato into his body before Daichi is on the floor in front of him, continuing to give head under the table. The dildo-duster lies on the table, and Shinsuke spreads his legs, continuing to eat rendered impossible as he moans.

“Daichi,” he warns, pulling the hair again. This time Daichi is more reluctant to relinquish. Shinsuke shoves the dishes and cutlery aside, putting more authority into his tone. “Daichi, up.”

This time Daichi comes away from under the table. A tongue pokes out over his lips, licking away precum. Sighing, Shinsuke gets up, undoing his tie. “Bend over the table. If you won’t listen, you will learn another way.”

Eagerly, Daichi bows his head. Before he bows over the table, he pulls a bottle of lube and condoms from his apron, puts them on the table with a wink. Shinsuke watches in silence as Daichi turns and spreads his legs wide, the shimmery butt-plug both mocking Shinsuke and begging him to do his worst. Before Shinsuke can do what he wants, he takes Daichi’s wrists and ties them over his spine, placing them atop the knot of the apron. “You like to anger me so I’ll do this, hmm?” Shinsuke asks, slapping Daichi’s ass. Daichi manages somehow to tone down his broad smile when he answers.

“...Yes, master. Punish me…”

Shinsuke sighs, smiling too. He puts his hand on Daichi’s head, pushing him down flat on the side of his face. Daichi manages to make his smile vanish this time, and Shinsuke edges his feet closer, until he’s flush against Daichi. His penis runs over the butt-plug, the thing itself not warm on the outside.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Shinsuke says, continuing to slide his penis between Daichi’s ass-cheeks, as the other whimpers in pleasure.

“So much…” he whispers, and it’s enough for Shinsuke’s heart to melt. 

He leans all the way down to kiss Daichi’s temple. “Your safe word should be Odysseus. But if you want something else…”

Daichi smiles, hopefully getting the reference. He looks up to Shinsuke, his deeper voice saying, “Odysseus is fine. When I say it, give me a moment to catch my breath. What I say afterward will indicate if I want to continue or not.” Shinsuke nods, his face neutral. Daichi grins. “But you can hurt me...I mean. You won’t, I know. But I can take a little pain.”

Shinsuke nods once more. He removes the butt-plug, letting it fall on the table as he watches Daichi’s close his eyes and hiss.

“Don’t worry, I will make sure you will be tortured accordingly,” Shinsuke says, then pulls the gravy sauce to him. Daichi watches it, until it’s out of his vision. “Look, I shoved it so much that it spilled. You’ll clean that up later,” Shinsuke says, then pours the hot gravy into the dip of Daichi’s shoulders. He hisses harder this time, but Shinsuke makes sure it’s not too much. He takes his fork, dips it into the sauce and eats. Then licks the residue away from Daichi’s skin. His dick is now clamped between Daichi’s ass, but Shinsuke doesn’t feel any rush to be inside. Not just yet.

He takes the dildo with the feathery dust-top and pours lubrication all over it before he shoves it into Daichi instead. Slowly in, slower out. He continues his dinner like it’s nothing, sometimes putting peas or hot potato on Daichi’s skin to eat from it. After swallowing, Shinsuke then bites the place the food has been on, marking it every time. At the same time his hand continues to spread Daichi, make him suffer with the shallow movements of the dildo.

“Listen to those obscene sounds your sinful ass makes, Daichi,” Shinsuke says, as if it’s not his own hand causing those sounds in the first place. 

“Master, please…” Daichi tries to beg with his higher-pitched voice. Shinsuke doesn’t budge. He puts his fingers into Daichi’s mouth, making him suck on those instead for a few moments.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Shinsuke warns, removing his hand from Daichi’s mouth and slapping his other ass-cheek. “You know I don’t like that,” he makes up, slaps Daichi again. The little ‘Ah!’s are so sexy, but Shinsuke’s hand doesn’t come down again. Scoffing, he shoves the dildo all the way in, making the grey feathers tickle Daichi. Shinsuke steps back a little.

“Just look at the sight of you,” he says, as if Daichi could possibly see. Did he have this in mind while he was waiting to surprise Shinsuke? Was Shinsuke doing it right? He wasn’t so sure anymore, needing a breather to gather himself. His fingers were wet from Daichi’s mouth, and both their cocks were hard and waiting. With his clean hand, Shinsuke pushes his hair back, even as it falls back right away and into place.

Leaving Daichi to wait and suffer as promised, Shinsuke takes his time undressing. From this angle, the maid apron was barely visible. Just the frills stuck out from how Daichi was bent over. Daichi never moves away from the table, and he can’t move his upper body up with the way his wrists are tight together.

“Master...I’ve cleaned everything while you were away...and cooked your favourite,” Daichi pleads, and Shinsuke’s feet nearly step back into place, his hands wanting to caress each and every muscle. Looking down at the back of Daichi’s thighs, Shinsuke grins. Undressed, he lowers himself to his knees, listening to Daichi’s questioning whimper. Before Daichi can say another thing, Shinsuke starts to kiss his thighs. Inside and the back, going lower while pushing feet further apart—so much apart that Daichi has to stand on his toes. Shinsuke holds the shins tightly, and then lets his tongue circle the soft side of Daichi’s knee.

The begging moans start immediately, and the table shakes under Daichi’s quivering mass. Enjoying himself, Shinsuke’s hand goes up to continue fucking Daichi with the toy. When he stands up again, Shinsuke brings one of Daichi’s legs along, pushing the knee up and over the table. The ‘dinner’ was mostly emptied out, and Shinsuke feels energized now. Daichi has his eyes half-closed, his open mouth breathing a little harder. He doesn’t look up this time, and Shinsuke pulls out the toy completely. He has half a mind to put it between Daichi’s lips, then chooses to tickle the arms, the back of his legs. Watching Daichi unravel in want and pleasure. Shinsuke’s own penis needs attention, but he keeps himself away from letting it touch Daichi just yet. Even when he’s in such a fuckable position.

“Such a good maid I have,” Shinsuke offers, letting Daichi’s leg float back down. Shinsuke’s hand caresses over one of the tickled and bitten biceps. “Yes, everything seems clean...Should I inspect it while you wait here?”

“No...please,” Daichi starts, his feet more firmly back in place. He can’t move a lot, and Shinsuke watches the muscles trying so hard as they work under the skin. The single apron strap over Daichi’s neck seems to dig into the skin, making it red beneath. Carefully, Shinsuke’s hand slides under it; he helps Daichi hover up a little, and Shinsuke pulls the strap to let the apron ride up higher.

“Ah~” Daichi mewls, and for a second Shinsuke has no idea why. Then he looks down, watching the frills. He grins, unable to see it but guesses; his other hand goes down between Daichi’s legs, brushing over the lower apron hemline. He pushes the frills onto Daichi’s skin, rubbing the fabric over his dick. “Ma-master!”

“So needy,” Shinsuke scoffs, his breathing becoming faster. He then slams Daichi back on the table, making the dishes rattle, and the diamond butt-plug rolls around. Daichi’s eyes are near black with lust. His breathing is shallow, and Shinsuke nearly breaks at the sight of him. “My gorgeous, needy little maid,” he whispers instead, bringing his teeth to Daichi’s shoulder. He bites down hard, his hands scratching down Daichi’s sides. He’s needy himself, but cannot allow himself to fold just yet. Daichi first.

With that thought, Shinsuke sinks down to his knees. His nails take hold of Daichi’s thighs from the front, while Shinsuke brings his mouth to Daichi’s entrance. He doesn’t give him a second to prepare, letting his tongue roam inside wildly and uncontrolled. Daichi’s mewling this time isn’t just the maid-voice; he’s truly losing it, body shaking against the table. Shinsuke dives his tongue deeper, enjoying it. His nails scratch down Daichi’s ass, then widen it.

Getting up, Shinsuke slaps Daichi’s ass one more time. He’s a little out of breath, but not as much as Daichi. He has half a mind to get himself to kneel on the table and let his penis slide into Daichi’s mouth. But he doesn’t trust his legs to do it, doesn’t think he has enough poise left to be so graceful, and not to fall.

“Master Kita...please,” Daichi begs again, his asshole opening and closing. “Please,” he says again, and Shinsuke can hear how much Daichi needs it. There’s almost half a sob coming from him; it makes Shinsuke come closer again, letting his penis slide once more between Daichi’s ass-cheeks. Words fail him, as Daichi’s back is slick with sweat, a sheen of it covering his arms and legs too.

Shinsuke’s fingers trail over Daichi’s arms, towards his tie bound around Daichi’s wrists. But when he makes moves to get it off, Daichi’s eyes halt him. There’s no movement seen, no word heard. But Shinsuke feels the shock go through him, as Daichi—in this position, bound and at his mercy, in a maid outfit, and toyed with—still has that look of authority that renders Shinsuke’s body wanting to change places with him.

To not break apart from it, Shinsuke grabs the tie instead, lifting Daichi’s arms up a little. The strain must hurt, given Daichi’s frowning face.

“Tell me without using the word please how much you want it,” Shinsuke says, voice level. Daichi releases a breath.

“Master...I—” Daichi starts, stopping when Shinsuke’s hips roll forward and back, sliding his penis over Daichi’s asshole. “Aah~ I want to feel you inside me, Master. Haven’t I been good enough to deserve it?”

Shinsuke huffs a laugh, warmly letting the breath rush over Daichi’s sweaty back.

“Maybe,” he says, then gathers the lubrication into his hands, then onto his penis. He slides himself down a little, to make sure he can put it on Daichi’s entrance too. Using his fingers, Shinsuke spreads Daichi with the lube, enjoying the trembling body against him. Shinsuke won’t make him wait much longer, and as he himself needs release, enters within Daichi’s waiting warmth.

“Master,” Daichi says, slowly using ‘Kita’, and then ‘Shinsuke’ as his body becomes more and more undone. Shinsuke holds himself together somewhat, holding onto Daichi’s hips as he thrusts himself into the heat. The dishes do not stop rattling, and at some point the butt-plug rolls off the table. Shinsuke keeps his laugh silent.

“Oh look, you should have cleaned that up you know,” he says, like Daichi could have moved. Slamming himself into Daichi harder, Shinsuke closes his eyes, listening to the long string of ‘Yes, yes, yes’ coming from Daichi’s mouth. The way Daichi tightens around him has Shinsuke want to come first. But that wouldn’t do at all. He backs off, staggering until he falls into the chair, somehow lucky enough not to topple. This is exactly why he couldn’t go onto the table too.

Knees wide, he takes hold of his cock, pressuring the base of it harshly. He watches Daichi’s open entrance close slowly, those legs shivering with want.

“I know you have enough upper body strength to get yourself off that table and onto me,” Shinsuke drawls, watching with bated breath. Perhaps this was too much to ask—

“Yes, master,” Daichi says, his voice raspy and deep. It takes him two tries, but he gets up in one swing at the second time. He doesn’t stagger. His entire backside looks strong and mouth-wateringly good. Before he turns around, Shinsuke tells him to wait.

“Let me look at that a little longer. You’re so beautiful, Daichi,” Shinsuke says, voice loving and warm. He watches Daichi’s blushing neck, how he dips his head and shrugs his shoulders. Maybe to release some tension there, maybe to hide his face better. Shinsuke sighs. “Alright, you...no, _I’ve_ waited long enough. Come here.”

Daichi turns, his maid outfit rumpled from the exercise and body fluids. Shinsuke watches the apron rise around Daichi’s dick, the darker stain gathering there. Holding his penis straight up, Shinsuke looks at Daichi as the man’s thighs slowly go over him and lower down. Daichi lowers himself onto him slowly, eyes closing as he breathes out. His arms bound behind him, Daichi doesn’t stop until he fully sits down, and Shinsuke’s hands rest on top of those strong thighs.

“Very good. Now don’t move too much or your ass will feel it,” Shinsuke warns, wanting nothing but buck his hips up into that insane heat. He caresses Daichi’s thighs, his fingers sometimes sliding under the frills. He leans his chin up, and it’s enough indication for Daichi to drop his head down and kiss him. Their open mouths gasp for breath, as their tongues slide and roll all around together. Shinsuke’s hands roam over Daichi’s ass, making him move a bit but not too much, not just yet.

First he removes the apron, sliding it towards Daichi’s stomach to reveal his cock. Shinsuke smiles, playing with it, watching Daichi’s head tilt back, then to the side, mewling softly for more. Shinsuke slaps his ass again.

“If you stay needy like this, I will take hours to finish with you,” Shinsuke warns, happy to watch Daichi’s dark eyes open, his mouth forming a pout. Then he moves his hips forward, curling back, making Shinsuke’s head tilt back with a groan. They kiss again, and Shinsuke slaps Daichi’s ass to make him move. Their kisses become more shallow, less mouths brushing, and more nibbling and chasing as the speed goes up.

Shinsuke knows he’s not strong enough to lift Daichi. But his eyes are on the remaining toy on the table, and he wants it. Daichi notices, his head turning. Then he looks back at Shinsuke, whispering.

“Master...shall I get it for you?”

“Yes,” Shinsuke says, trying not to let it come out too fast. Daichi nods, and the same way he had slid on top, he slides himself off. Shinsuke looks at one ass-cheek, how it’s redder than the other one, and then at the bound wrists, wondering how Daichi will be able to pick it up, when his man goes and uses his mouth to take and bring it to Shinsuke. Blinking, Shinsuke takes the dildo into his hands, star-struck while Daichi resumes his position.

“Mhnn,” he moans, unable to hold back his smile. “You’re so hard…”

Shinsuke can’t snarl, so instead he lets the feathers tickle over Daichi’s slapped ass. It was so red that it must be hypersensitive too. Daichi’s ass tightens around Shinsuke’s dick, and Shinsuke lets the plaything do the talking; staying careful with it, he slides it in, together with his own dick. Daichi’s shoulders tense up, his mouth pressing together into a thin line. 

“Relax,” Shinsuke says, his head going to the side of the apron where skin is shown. He kisses it, hating that he hadn’t thought about removing the top...The frills press against Daichi’s dick however, and he breathes out slowly—Shinsuke uses that to push the dildo in together with his dick, filling Daichi more and more.

“How’s this?” Shinsuke asks, looking up. Daichi nods, doesn’t say anything. Shinsuke leans back, letting him get used to the new sensation; Shinsuke needs to get used to it too. There’s a lot of pressure building, and the feathers tickle his thighs now.

“I can take it,” Daichi’s deeper voice whispers, and he starts to move up and down again. Shinsuke holds onto the dildo, sighing out as it rubs against his penis.

“Have you ever thought of...two guys?” Shinsuke asks, watching Daichi’s head shake.

“Maybe when I was younger but...not with you. Not,” he gasps out as Shinsuke’s dick hits his prostate. “N-Not wanting to share you,” his voice seems high strung, tight almost. “All to myself,” he says, the cut-off sentence making no sense, but Daichi can’t continue speaking. Shinsuke brings his hips and the toy up, fucking Daichi simultaneously with his penis and the dildo. He tries to alternate between, but finds it’s impossible; he wants to see Daichi come, and all his energy is focused on giving it as hard as possible to him. No more teasing, no more waiting. Daichi moves with purpose too, bringing himself down to meet the double-penetration. His jaw slackens, and his sounds become inaudible. Shinsuke looks up to those furrowed brows, the gritting teeth.

“Mine,” he says, his mind empty. “Mine.” He says more firmly, meaning it.

“Yours alone,” Daichi answers, and Shinsuke sees red. His head bumps into the black fabric of the apron, and he grabs Daichi’s mostly unslapped ass to widen it, to fuck into him with all he has. Daichi’s spine goes rod-straight, his penis rubbing over Shinsuke’s stomach. He comes all over him then, but Shinsuke doesn’t stop; his hips continue to go up, and so does his hand, leading the dildo in—it rubs over his penis now, more and more, and soon Shinsuke comes too. Silently, his head pressing against Daichi’s chest.

His strained arm lets go of the toy, letting it fall to the floor. Shinsuke’s arms loop around Daichi’s lower back. As soon as he has more strength in him, he removes the tie, then unties the second knot below it. Slowly, he caresses Daichi’s wrist, brings the arms forward.

“Hnng, wait,” Daichi says, and Shinsuke stops moving. He’s still inside of Daichi, feeling his come leak out and over his balls, onto his chair. Daichi’s own orgasm gathers on the frills properly. Then Daichi’s arms wrap around Shinsuke’s shoulders. His fingers scratch up Shinsuke’s neck, into the hair, pulling him back to kiss him. Shinsuke meets him, eyes closed, as they softly kiss one another. Daichi kisses his cheeks then, his jawline. His mouth hot on Shinsuke’s ears, his neck. Daichi pulls the maid outfit over his head, leaves it on the floor, then wraps his hands back into Shinsuke’s hair to kiss him deeply.

“Become hard again...I want you so much,” Daichi says, pulling Shinsuke’s bottom lip between his teeth. Shinsuke takes a shuddering breath.

“And there you go commanding me again,” he says, and they both laugh. “Wait...have you eaten?”

“Yeah,” Daichi says, inspiring Shinsuke’s glare. “Not just your dick...I ate already, promise.”

“Mhnn, fine then.” They kiss again, Daichi’s fingers enticing Shinsuke so much. He does feel himself harden slowly once more within Daichi’s ass. Then Daichi looks at him, a glint in his eye. Shinsuke knows mischief when he sees it.

“Master...I also polished the handcuffs. They’re waiting on the very clean bed I made for you…” Daichi’s slightly higher-pitched maid voice says, and that’s all it takes for Shinsuke’s penis to become fully hard.

“Well then, we don’t want to make them wait for your hands, hmm?” Shinsuke says, then gathers Daichi’s hands. He kisses the wrists, already showing signs of redness. Daichi’s mouth brushes over Shinsuke’s temple, towards his ear.

“Told you I can take it.”

Shinsuke nips at his chin. “If you behave so cheekily, I might want to see where your boundaries are.”

Daichi’s face is so soft and sweet that Shinsuke just wants to melt all over again. “Perhaps I behave like that because I want to see you try.”

They kiss softly again, and Shinsuke slaps Daichi’s ass, who laughs down into the kiss.

“First off all, you have to get off me. I cannot carry you.”

“Ahww,” Daichi pouts, invoking Shinsuke’s hard hand again. “Okay okay...” He rasps his throat, changes his voice. “Master, do you want me to carry you again?”

Shinsuke smiles for a moment. He kisses Daichi’s chest, so thankful that he may have this, all of this and more promised to him. Then he licks Daichi’s nipple, until the man above him moans loudly. Shinsuke’s teeth nibble at it softly, before he hardens his eyes, removes his smile, and says, “Yes my little maid. Carry me to the bed, get out the oils, and give me a massage first.”

*

*

Despite taking the day off earlier, Shinsuke comes home looking more tired than the week before. Daichi blinks up at this, then forms a warming and welcoming smile on his lips as he guides Shinsuke into his one-armed side hug. Daichi kisses Shinsuke’s crown, feeling the man’s arms loop around to the other side. He practically droops against him, threatening to fall any moment if not for Daichi’s hand on Shinsuke’s back.

“Tough day at work?” Daichi asks, already assuming that something else is playing on Shinsuke’s mind. As the silent head brushes against Daichi’s chest in a ‘no’, Daichi coos. He stirs the food at Shinsuke’s stove, having now become used to the noisy appliances around them. 

“Everything is fine,” Daichi says out of nowhere, hoping Shinsuke hasn’t fallen asleep standing.

“I am making sure it will be,” Shinsuke says sleepily, standing up a little straighter to kiss Daichi’s jawline lovingly. “I’m home,” he says belatedly, making Daichi huff a laugh and reply ‘welcome back’ before kissing him.

“You seem in utmost need of one of my special massages,” Daichi murmurs, turning the electric stove to the lowest setting to keep the food warm for later.

“Mhnn,” Shinsuke hums neutrally, “Not too much oil. And perhaps keep your hands on my back for once,” Shinsuke says with a smile, as Daichi kisses him sweetly.

“Oh? You never complain about my hands going lower.”

“Because you make my mouth say other things,” Shinsuke fires back. 

Daichi laughs again, promises to be decent this time.

“I’m looking forward to meeting your sister,” he says, turning to Shinsuke to envelop him in a complete hug. Shinsuke falls into it with ease, putting his head to the side to speak.

“My family is very interested in the man I’ve been living with for 6 months. We should go there sometime. I especially like the winters down there,” Shinsuke says, as Daichi’s fingers already check out the strain in Shinsuke’s lower back for later. There was no reason to be nervous about welcoming the twins back. Shinsuke has been working hard every day to be able to take some time off and prepare for his family visiting. There was enough space after all.

“Let’s plan for it while your sister is here,” Daichi murmurs, his fingers pressing a little deeper into the knots he finds. Shinsuke groans just on this side of feeling relieved. It’s not always easy keeping his hands behaved, but Daichi feels Shinsuke’s exhaustion through the clothes. 15 minutes of a good back massage would do, and afterwards they can have dinner together and watch one of those comedy shows Shinsuke likes so much.

Daichi has plans on his own too. But there was no need to be hasty with them. Moving in with Shinsuke was the first step forward to a future together. A future in which Daichi would like to adorn both their hands with a wedding band. He keeps those ideas a secret for now, not just because Shinsuke has other things on his mind, or because it was still pretty early in their relationship. Above everything, Daichi likes to surprise Shinsuke. And perhaps, Shinsuke might be the one surprising him first. 

For now, Daichi guides his love to the bedroom, strips him down to the waist, and makes him moan just by massaging him. There were things about Shinsuke that Daichi has seen before, and knows by now; how those ears would tinge red, and the moans are low and deep behind shut lips. And there were things Daichi would learn that were new to him. Like how Shinsuke’s shoulders move in this moment as Daichi’s fingers massage the lower back; he’s put them crossed under his head this time, and not lining them to the side like he normally does. 

It was a mix of this that he wanted to sink into, to keep knowing Shinsuke, and to discover something new about him even months after their first kiss. Overcome with the emotion of that want, Daichi lowers his head down. His lips press into Shinsuke’s spine, kissing up gently. Shinsuke exhales through his nose, akin to a snort without much sound.

“So much for decency,” he says slowly, the tone of reprimanding missing completely. Daichi smiles, kissing his way up to Shinsuke’s neck.

“Well, my fingers are still behaving though,” Daichi says, grinning as Shinsuke laughs. He feels that laugh rumble through his fingers, the after trembles on his mouth when he returns it to Shinsuke’s skin. “Sorry, can’t help it. I just love you so damn much, Shinsuke.”

At this, Shinsuke opens his eyes. They’re soft and still sleepy looking. They do not look up at Daichi, perhaps because of the position Shinsuke’s head is in, or because he doesn’t have to look at Daichi when he responds. Shinsuke unfolds one arm from under his head, to let the hand go up to Daichi’s dark hair. He ruffles it a little, then pulls him down for a kiss. 

Blocking out every light source in the bedroom, and letting the mattress be their only witness as the sounds within this bubble become louder, Shinsuke’s whispers back.

“I’m glad to hear it. I love you too, Daichi.”

They kiss again, and Daichi lies down completely. He isn’t moved by arousal or other needs. He just wants to be as close as possible to this man below him, and never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna start a whole discussion but originally I wanted to have the roleplay be officer Daichi. Given the climate and that for a lot of people it doesn't seem acceptable right now, I changed it to maid Daichi~ I usually fly low under anyone's radar so I guess I could have done whatever, but I just wanna avoid drama.
> 
> Also, maid Kita would have been too powerful.
> 
> Anyway!!! this ship is very cute and I enjoyed writing it. I sometimes felt I made Kita v e r y stiff but its also the setting I've put him in?? Writing the maid outfit/roleplay and dominating Kita was definitely very enjoyable and I had a lot of fun explaining how that feather duster-dildo looked like to my beta wwwwwwwwww

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Dodo for all the fun interactions uvu guys, please check out Dodo's art [ on twitter too~](https://twitter.com/tendododo1/)


End file.
